Clare
by phnxgrl
Summary: What does Kate know about Richard Castle? Her world will be turned upside down when a blast from the past invades her little bubble.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and Rick had just settled in for the night. Rick was whispering to Kate how much he loved her. Kate just snuggled closer to the man she loved. They were both about to fall asleep in each other's arms when a noise was heard in the front room. The tell tale squeak of wheels across the polished wood floor alerted them both of someone approaching! Rick was concerned it was 3XK again.

"Kate where's your gun?" Rick whispered as the sound got louder and louder.

"In your safe!" Kate whispered back.

Oh Boy Rick thought as he prepared to use his ninja like reflexes to subdue the intruder.

"Kate hide!" Rick whispered.

"Rick I will do no such thing! If it is dangerous I have the training I will be by your side." Kate hissed back.

Rick looked around in the dark to find something heavy to use as a weapon but there was nothing. There was not even a lamp to throw since they were attached to the wall.

Both Kate and Rick huddled in the bed waiting to see what that noise was going to be.

The light turned on as the knob to the door opened.

Rick was ready to spring at whoever came through the door.

In the doorway stood a Woman about 5 years younger than Kate, she was very tall and slender with flowing blonde Hair. Swedish from the look of her Kate thought. Rick stopped in Midstride recognizing her collapsed on the ground at her feet. Rick was passed out. Kate quickly robed herself and spoke.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

The woman replied.

"Who the hell are you? She looked down at the fallen Rick then said "Wayne? What happened to him?" as she bent down to cradle his handsome face.

"Wayne?" Kate said "Who is Wayne?"

"Wayne is my partner" the woman replied.

"Partner? I am his partner! Kate Beckett NYPD! Now why are you here!" Kate screamed.

"Kate? Kate Honey it is ok!" Rick said slurring his words "She is just a ghost!"

"A ghost? Rick explain!" Kate said as the woman hearing that looked very real and uncomfortable.

Kate helped Rick up then he touched this woman and felt her being solid. Something is wrong here.

"Kate I can feel her! I thought ghosts could not be touched" Rick said.

Kate was annoyed that her partner was feeling up another woman in their bedroom

"Rick I think you need to put some clothes on. You!" Pointing at the woman who interrupted her slumber. "Whoever you are you can be charged for breaking and entering!.

The woman looking quite defeated quietly sat down next to her carry on luggage.

"I need some coffee. So I am going to brew a pot. You sit right there and after I had a cup you better explain yourself! Both of you! Kate said in her best detective Beckett voice.

\\\\\

Rick more awake came out in a blue terry cloth robe with his blue boxers underneath. The woman for the first time smiled. She had bought that robe for him 7 years ago. It was nice he still had her present.

Rick a bit more coherent realized the Woman was real and not a ghost. But how could that be he wondered.

Kate sat and wondered what kind of crazy night this was going to be, Kate returned sipping her coffee. She was going to get to the bottom of this intrusion. The interrogation started,

"OK for the record what is your name?" Kate asked the woman.

Rick tried to volunteer but one look from Kate and he shut up.

The woman was impressed with the control Kate had over him.

"I am Clare Raye." The woman replied.

"Ok Clare, you mentioned something about a partnership?" Kate asked.

"Yes Wayne here was my partner for 7 years now. I have not seen him in 6 though," She replied.

"If you were gone for 6 years why do you still consider him your partner?" Kate asked.

"It was the only way to keep sane!" Clare replied.

Rick now being concerned over the woman asked. "Where you? I was told you were dead! We had a funeral and everything!"

"North Korea" the woman replied. "I just recently escaped bondage. The only thought was seeing you Wayne. I never thought you would have cheated on me!"

"In my defense I thought you were dead Clare. Honestly if I knew you were captured I would have waited. But Agent Black convinced me otherwise. Kate, that is why I killed off Derrick Storm. I just was heartbroken knowing the love of my life at that time was dead." Rick sadly said.

The woman now broke down into tears.

Rick took her and placed her in the guest room. Coming down stairs Rick knew he had to come clean with Kate.

Getting down stairs he was met with a fully dressed Kate who was about to leave. There were tears in her eyes too.

"Kate wait! I need to explain." Rick said.

Kate slowly turned toward him. Then sarcastically said "Why? Wayne?"

"Come on Kate you have known me for 5 years. I am not a womanizer as you already know. But you need to hear this whole truth and now!" Rick implored.

"Rick do I really know you?" Kate said

Rick wrapped his arms around her and said. "Yes you do more than anyone else. I've been totally honest with you in all things. All you needed to do was ask me."

"Ok Rick who is this woman who is upstairs in the guest room?" Kate inquired.

"Kate you really need to sit down." Rick said.

Kate let herself to be guided to the couch Rick sat across from her.

"What Clare said is true I was her partner. It happened after Sophie disappeared. Agent Black. That is Leo Black thought I would be a good asset for the company. So I was paired with Clare. She was from a Swedish family in Iowa. She spoke 7 languages fluently and she was also a computer genius. For a year I would do book tours as Richard Castle in Eastern Europe and she would be my partner for all the soirées. Having access this way Clare could break in to the computer systems and leave something behind." Rick explained.

"So you two were spies?" Kate asked.

"No not really we never did any real spying. We just planted false information. So anyway I wrote a blurb about her in Storming the Castle" Rick said.

"You mean the blond hacker Derrick met with was Clare?" Kate asked.

"Yeah she was only mentioned once since I at that time was going to propose. I had the suite all prepared in LA." Rick said.

"You don't mean that same suite I stayed in…" Kate said.

"Yes I do Kate the same place. We had three glorious nights together then she got a phone call. She had to visit her maternal Grandmother in Sweden was dying. Family was very important to Clare. So she left before I got to propose. I wanted to go but she convinced me that she would be right back. But that never happened. What I got instead was a phone call from Leo saying Clare died in a car accident out side the capital city when going to the funeral." Rick started to breakdown himself.

Kate was feeling so much for Rick. She reached out to hold his hand as he continued,

"I flew out for the funeral. It was a closed casket since they said she was burned in the fiery crash. That was the last time I knew of her before Tonight. Kate you have to believe me!" Rick said earnestly.

"Rick I believe you but why the name Wayne? Was it for John Wayne?" Kate asked.

"No Clare had a thing for an actor on MASH named Wayne Rodgers…" Rick started to say.

"Oh I see it was a play on your real last name! Pretty cool there slick!" Kate said brightly.

"Yeah well anyway that is what she always called me. I just went with it." Rick said sadly.

So Rick what are you going to do now? Kate asked.

"Kate I am with you! I will help Clare adjust but you are my one and done!" Rick said.

Kate smiled for the first time in the whole sordid night then they kissed. They broke apart. Kate said.

"Rick I still need to go. You will have to deal with this soon. I will see you at the precinct." Kate said still a bit uncertain for their future. Would Rick change his mind? She thought as she drove back to her apt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate got back to her apt wondering if Meredith's warning was not really coming true. Finally dismissing her thoughts she went into a fitful sleep. The next thing she her was her phone ringing. Kate looked at the clock it was one AM.

"Beckett Ok, give me the address Espo. I'll be there in 20. Bye" Kate said.

Great we got a body Kate was about to call Rick and then stopped why should he be awoken? She thought he has enough on his plate with Clare then to pay attention to a murder investigation. Kate closed the phone and got dressed.

\\\\

The body was still warm according to the ME when she got here. Kate approached the crime scene. The Boys were there.

Espo started "The victim's name is Mathew French. Age 27, International Investment Banker, works for Griffen Inc, has a picture of his office on his cell!"

"Whew Nice" Ryan replied looking at the pic.

Kate annoyed ignored their antics it was just way too early.

"So what is the motive? Robbery? Or something else?" Kate asked yawning.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan asked as he gave her that there was no real motive since the victim had 15,000 in cash on him in a money belt and some strange coins too.

Kate ignored the question about her non official partner.

"Becks look at this watch…easily 20 Grand. No Robbery was not at work here. It had to be something else." He said.

"So what is COD?" Kate asked the ME.

"Single GSW at close range you can see the stippling." The ME said. "TOD must be 11-Midnight. The wound size indicates small caliber weapon. It was held up close to the person and the trigger was pulled. I can tell you more once I get him on the slab."

Ok I need to do a quick canvas then call it a night. There is not much we can do daybreak. Kate said.

Kate left instructions then left.

\\\\\

It was later that morning when Rick came into the precinct.

"Hey?" Kate said looking up into those bright blue orbs.

"Hey" Rick said placing the coffee in front of her.

"I thought I said I was going to handle it alone today." Kate said sipping the pure nectar of the gods.

"Really? I wonder why Espo called me then?" Rick pondered.

Kate smiled her boys were always looking out for her.

"What about you know who?" Kate whispered.

"Oh Her she still asleep Alexis is with her so she does not steal the loft when she awakes." Rick said.

Kate smiled at her partner.

"So tell me and bring me up to speed." Rick said "is it involving the CIA?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Nothing so exotic Castle just a strange killing." Kate said.

"Oh a Beckett flavored one My favorite type!" Rick said giddily. "What so strange about it Kate? Was it the way the person was killed? Or…"

"No, Robbery was not involved. The man had on a 20 grand watch and 15,000 in a money belt plus these three strange coins." Kate showed him the evidence.

Three strange coins? Rick said looking at the markings.

Kate looked at him expectantly.

"Kate you see these three coins they are North Korean! I think you dismissed the CIA too quickly." Rick warned.

Rick whipped out his phone and called a number when it answered he said.

"The birds fly south for the winter but drink from a fountain." Rick said then shut off his phone.

Kate had seen him do something like this before without understanding the meaning. Now she knew what he was doing.

Kate waited a few minutes then her phone rang.

"Beckett. Uh yes he is right here." Kate said mouthing to Rick that someone wanted to speak to him a Leo.

Rick looked wide and took the phone from Kate.

"Director nice to speak to you again. A meet? I guess where Central Park next to the hot dog vendor? Ok when? 20 mins I guess so the green scarf? Got it. Thanks good bye director." Rick closed call and handed the phone back to Kate.

"Rick I do not like this. The director of the CIA is here wants to speak to you? You are not going to go without NYPD backup." Kate said.

Kate got on her phone and directed Espo and Hastings to cover the park so at least she would have the satisfaction he was not walking into some sort of trap.

\\\\\

Alexis was sitting with Max her boyfriend when the call came from her father.

Alexis looked worried.

"What is it?" Max asked holding her hand.

"My Dad He said Clare is back." She said.

"Is that a good thing or not?" Max asked.

"I am not sure since the last time Dad spoke about her was when I was 12." Alexis said.

"And now she is back? Why?" Max asked.

"I do not know but Dad needs to be somewhere and She is at the loft so I guess we need to get over there now" Alexis said,

Max agreed being with Alexis was very unusual to say the least. She is the daughter of a Police consultant and Actress. Her life is very interesting.

Alexis and Max entered the loft as her Father was leaving.

"Clare is in the guest room. She is still asleep…call me when she awakes Ok Pumpkin.?" Rick asked.

"Ok Dad. Where has she been was she not supposed to be dead?" Alexis asked.

"I do not know but I am going to be asking a person that same question." Rick said as he left.

Alexis and Max settled in to await Clare's awakening.

\\\\\

At the park Rick spotted both Espo and Hastings. He did not acknowledge them then headed straight to the man with the green scarf!

"Fred says hello but Dino is bad" Rick said.

"Bam Bam is active and Pebbles is free" was the reply.

"Leo good to see you." Rick said to the man still shrouded by the scarf.

"Not so loud Rick. We need to talk but not here!" Leo said in muffled tones.

"The safe room?" Rick asked.

"The safe room." The man confirmed.

\\\\\

Espo was on the phone with Kate.

"Becks he is talking to a man with a Green scarf around his face. There is not a good way to determine who he is…Wait they are getting up what do you want me to do?" Espo asked.

"Follow him Espo do not lose him" Kate said.

Espo motioned to Hastings to get in the car with him.

"Ok Becks they are getting into a cab I am following they seem to be going to the Old Haunt." Espo said.

"Ok that is good Espo don't lose them." Kate said.

"Yeah they just entered the Old Haunt. I am going in." Espo said.

"Be careful Espo who knows what is awaiting you in there" Kate said.

Espo hung up and with Hastings at his side they entered the Old Haunt. Nobody was in there other than the Bartender Brian.

"Hey Det Esposito How are you today? Why are you here so early? We have just opened. Can I get you a beer?" Brian asked.

"No I am working. Did your boss come in here?" Espo asked.

"No…well I am not sure I was in the back working and I heard the bell but when I came out there was no one around." Brian said.

"So he could be in his office?" Espo asked.

"Maybe… but that is unlikely. You see he turns on a light which shows up here at the bar whenever he is in there. See there is no light so no one is in the office right now. But you can take a look if you would like." Brian said trying to be helpful.

"Ok I will check downstairs. Hastings, cover me." Espo said as he crept down the stairs to the door which he knocked and the office was empty.

Espo swore in Spanish and called Kate.

"I lost him. He is not in the Old Haunt." Espo said as soon as Kate picked up.

"Ok Espo just go back to the canvas. We need to know who this Mathew French actually was!" Kate said.

Kate just hoped Rick was Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and the director walked into the Old Haunt and slid a picture down the wall. It was of Rick when he was younger. Behind it was an eye and hand scanner all typical CIA issue. Once acknowledged by the machine a panel slid open and an elevator was revealed. Neither man said a word until the door slid shut and the picture automatically slid over the scanners.

"Interesting you bought the building over the CIA substation" The man said as he removed the green scarf to reveal a man who looked like Rick but much much older. The same blue eyes and graying around the temples but mostly Black hair. It fell in waves similar to Rick's own.

"What can I say Black once you are part of the family…"Rick said.

"You are part of the family…" Black replied in very jovial tones.

"Your appearance surprised me Black. I thought Grey would have met me." Rick said.

"Some things you can not do but do them for yourself. Like this!" As Black reached over and hugged the younger man.

"I am so proud of you!" Black exclaimed. "So how is the family?"

"Alexis has a boyfriend his name is Max and I have not met him only in passing." Rick said.

"So you want me to do a background check on him? I can not let anyone be around Alexis!" Black said. "What is the business about a serial Killer attacking you?"

Rick began to speak when he was interrupted by Black.

"Oh I think you need to see this. It just came over a Russian website. I can try to contain it but so sorry it is going viral!" Black said over the sex video of Rick with Kate.

"How long do I have?" Rick asked knowing this will be hard on Kate.

"24 hours that is all then it will break through the firewall. Damn I wish I had your partner! She would keep that contained in a matter of moments. It would never see the net! But these hacks I have are worthless the Chinese are 10 times better! We are still secure using her old systems but who knows for how long." Black lamented.

"I am sure you did not contact us just to talk about family but My Boy how is Martha?" Black asked.

"She is the same. You know her life of any party!" Rick said.

"Yeah she was when I knew her and oh so beautiful with that red hair and those stunning blue eyes!" Black said reminiscing.

"Yeah she was a looker. But I need to talk to you about another looker. Clare! Why did you lie to me!" Rick said his jovial tone turned really hard. "I was in love with her why did you send her on this mission I was ready to propose! You had no right to ruin my happiness that way!"

"So you learned the truth! I am so sorry it was agency protocol. You know what that means right?" The older man said with his head slumpt.

Rick indeed knew that the orders were not Black's originally.

"I so sorry but orders were orders. Once she was lost to us the cover story was implemented" Black said. "It was a sad day when she last was seen in a free country."

"So as far as you know she is still alive? Why did you not say anything to me once you attained this high rank?" Rick said now very angry.

"You would have mounted you own rescue mission and the President would not allow that!" Black said.

"You damn right I would have! As a private citizen I could have got her out if I had known!" Rick said arguing with Black. "Bloody politicians! So instead you condemned her to Who knows what!"

"Look if it was up to me I would let you go right now to NK and do what you need to do to get her released." Black said.

Rick looked at the other man carefully. There were no signs of deception. He did not know she was here in his loft.

"Anyway what can you tell me about a man named Mathew French. He was found with this in his possession." Rick said showing the three coins that he swiped from evidence.

"He was North Korean Agent. Those coins are used as a way to identifying yourself to other agents" Black said.

"Who would have known who he was? Black come on don't stall on me." Rick said being so cross.

"Well US, the Russians, Chinese and South Korean intelligence." Black said.

"What did he do for them?" Rick asked.

"He is a procurer for the North Koreans stuff which is banned to them. Cell phones, Flat screen Tvs. and such. He was also a human trafficker of young women and men to the Slave markets in Saudi and elsewhere." Black continued.

"So if he had 15,000 in cash what would he be buying?" Rick asked.

"That one is easy a Beautiful Blonde Hair woman! That is the going price from the Russian mafia!" Black replied.

"So if he had the money still then the purchase did not take place?" Rick asked.

"Most likely? So Richard what is this all about?" Black asked.

"Your procurer just turned up dead outside a Night club called the snatch. He was killed by an easily concealed .25 You can pick him up at the OCME!" Rick said being disgusted exited the building a different way and soon he was back at the precinct.

Kate was overjoyed to see him!

"Rick!" She said as she ran to kiss him in front of everyone in the bull pen. Even Gates!

"Rick I thought I might not see you again!" Kate said kissing him again.

"Kate while I appreciate the sentiment Black is a lot of things but a murderer of the innocent he is not" Rick said.

Captain Gates saw what was happening.

"Detective Beckett a word!" She said in a low menacing voice. "Oh and bring Mr. Castle too!"

Kate broke the kiss and both Rick and Kate were marched into the captain's office.

"What I saw out there was inexcusable! For shame you made me lose 2000 dollars!" The Captain exclaimed.

"What?" They both said.

"I picked tomorrow for the PDA! Now I guess it goes to Dr. Parish!" Gates grumbled.

"Sir you were betting on us?" Kate inquired.

"You think we did not know you two were together? This is a room full of DETECTIVES! We knew from the start. That is how the pool got started in the first place." Gates said. "Well I am glad that is over now no more PDA in the bullpen am I clear?"

"Yes Sir" both said.

"So what are you waiting for you are dismissed." Gates said waving her hand.

"Er begging your pardon Sir I have something case related to discuss" Rick said.

"Ok Mr. Castle. What is it?" Gates asked.

"Well remember the problem we had with 3 XK?"

"Yes go on Mr. Castle" Gates urged.

"Well he took a sex tape of us in my loft and it is hitting the net tomorrow." Rick said.

"I see and want do you think I should do about that?" Gates asked sympathetically.

"Nothing anyone can do short of a minor miracle" Rick said.

"I see so you just wanted to warn me that a Shit storm is heading our way?" Gates asked.

"Yeah I suppose I am doing just that." Rick said.

"Well I know it will reflect poorly but it was done in a commission of a crime so I will release a statement once it becomes public." Gates said. "Is there something else Mr. Castle?"

"Yes Sir the body of Mathew French might be taken away from us due to international concerns" Rick said.

"So the feds are on this one? Is that correct? Mr. Castle?" Gates asked.

"Yes Sir I believe so. I am surprised they are not already here." Rick said.

"Thanks for the heads up Mr. Castle but until they do show up…" Gates was cutoff by Kate.

"Sir it is too late" Kate said looking out at the bullpen as the feds descended on the precinct.

There was a knock on the door Agent Fallon of Homeland Security was standing next to it.

Gates said "come in."

Agent Fallon was surprised to see a new captain but not surprised to see Beckett and Castle.

"Mark good to see you again" Rick said holding out his hand.

"You too Castle, Beckett" Mark said. "Now if you will accuse me I need your captain to sign off on the transfer of Evidence and all notes and forms which had been recovered on the Mathew French homicide. We at homeland security are taking over."

"Ok you heard the man Det. Beckett help him with the transfer." Gates ordered.

"I take it this is your doing?" Kate whispered to Rick.

Rick did not say anything but held his hand to the small of her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Espo and Hastings entered the precinct only to see their hard won work being relieved from them by a large surly Man with a Homeland Security windbreaker on. Ryan was reluctant to give up his hard won videos. He stood and argued with the owner of the camera for one hour until the owner relented. Now his hard won prize was boxed up and sealed. Rick was amazed at how efficient the process was really was.

After 3 hours the Feds had boxed up inventoried then left. All the team were feeling down especially after being called around Midnight. There was one thing the Feds did not take and those were nestled still in Rick's deep pockets. Rick was not sure why he kept those coins. A hazy plan of rescue was beginning to form in his brain. The way Black talked the Russians would deal with anyone with the money. Plus 15 Grand is not much when you have a young woman's life on the line.

Rick pulled Kate to the side.

"Why don't we head home? I need to talk to you privately" He said in a very low voice.

"Ok Rick you go first and then I will…." Kate trailed off seeing him with a puzzled look on his face.

Rick shook his head

"Kate there is no need for deception anymore. We will leave together. Ok?" Rick stated.

"Right Together let me get my coat." Kate said.

"Goodnight Team" she said as both Rick and her held hands as they exited the precinct,

Entering the elevator Rick turned to Kate and kissed her hand.

"That was such a liberating experience would you not say Kate?' Rick said.

"Yeah Rick it was, I am glad we came out!" Kate said.

"Yeah even the Iron Lady herself surprised me" Rick said "Then you were always the one to worry Kate You see that was nothing."

Kate smiled and kissed him as the elevator opened.

"Now about that sex tape I have an idea which might save our bacon. I just hope Clare is still up to her stuff!" Rick said.

"You are thinking of the sex tape when I just finished kissing you?" Kate asked.

"Oh Dear Detective I am thinking far more than that mere sex tape but we need to get to the loft. I promised I would relieve Alexis" Rick said sliding into the passenger seat.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick enter the loft building underground parking. She parked next to his red Ferrari.

"Kate why not later take the Ferrari out for a spin?" Rick said.

"Brrr Rick that car is too cold no matter how warm those seats are heated. Rick it is great car but it is designed for warm weather driving!" Kate said being so practical.

"Come on Kate let's be a little on the dangerous side!" Rick said since meeting with Black his daredevil foolish nature was resurfacing.

Kate finally convinced him driving the Ferrari in a snow storm was a very bad idea. Especially when she reminded him of the likeliness of a crash due to someone else's mistake.

Rick was still trying to convince her otherwise when they opened the door. Alexis was cooking and Max was seated at the counter. The smells of the Italian cuisine was wafting through out the loft.

"Hey Dad, Kate I decided I was hungry and created my Classic Chicken Cacciatore I hope you are hungry." Alexis said.

"Pumpkin that is wonderful. So how is our guest upstairs?" Rick asked as he hugged his daughter.

"I have not heard a peep out of her. It was as if she was not here at all" Alexis said offering a taste to Kate.

"Ummm that is delicious Alexis" Kate said licking her lips to retrieve every precious morsel.

Rick was mesmerized by the sight of Kate moving her luscious lips around. The feeling in his pants was getting tight.

"Pumpkin I need to change come on Kate we have things to discuss." Rick guided Kate out of the kitchen and into the soundproof bedroom.

Alexis just shrugged they were worst than rabbits she thought.

Kate getting the same vibe attacked him before he had his shirt off.

"Oops there goes the buttons on that shirt" Rick said as Kate pulled him toward her.

Soon there was gnashing of teeth in a dance of dominance. Finally the frenzy was over and they were both sated. They continued in the shower and a muffed noise was heard barely over their noisy love making. Finally both clean and refreshed they reappeared to partake of the culinary feast Alexis prepared.

Rick was making Kate feel very cherished and loved. All her worries about Clare having first claim were fading fast. Rick convinced Kate to stay the night. She finally accepted.

They were back in the bed again it seemed years ago their slumber was interrupted by the house guest. Kate snuggled deep into Rick's side. The thoughts of marriage were now being entertained in her dreams. Rick was likewise dreaming of his marriage to Kate.

\\\\\

The next morning Kate awoke an found Rick missing. She looked at the clock it was 10 AM. Kate started to panic when Rick appeared with a tray filled with Breakfast delights.

And where are you going? Rick asked holding the tray with one hand and placing the other on her shoulder.

Kate in full blown Panic mode was not in the mood for any of his interference.

"Rick why did you let me sleep so long? I am over 2 hours late!" Kate wailed.

"Kate Love relax I called Gates and squared it with her. You are not late. You got the day off since having the Feds take the case is a closure in her books and therefore you deserve time off." Rick said.

"What?" Kate said when looking for her other boot and berating herself for foolishly leaving them out somewhere.

Rick began to chuckle Seeing Kate so paranoid.

"Come back to bed so I can place this tray and we can have a relaxing meal. Alexis and Max stayed the night too. So we only need your Father and my Mother to make it a full family reunion."

Kate reluctantly gave up the fruitless search for her other boot and stripped back into her bedclothes.

"That is much better!" Rick said as he placed the tray in front of her. Rick left the door to the living room open a crack when he heard Clare finally come down the stairs.

"Oh Alexis how much you have grown!" Were the first words Rick heard. Confident in his daughter's ability to carry a conversation he concentrated on feeding Kate. Eventually he needed to face Clare. Kate now sleepy curled up in the bed sated after eating. Rick took the tray into the kitchen. Rick was correct Clare and Alexis were having a very animated discussion over pixels and physics of light. Rick knew that Clare was a certified genius but having her brilliance on display was very intoxicating indeed. Even Max who was a physicist was awed by Clare.

Clare also had her situational awareness honed to perfection and looked up as Rick entered.

"Wayne I am so glad to see you!" Clare said standing and hugging him.

"Clare I am so glad to see you awake. We have to discuss many things why don't you step into my office?" Rick asked with a smile.

Clare nodded and moved toward the living room.

"Pumpkin, Max, I am so sorry to interrupt your fascinating discussions. Please excuse us." Rick said guiding Clare to the office.

Rick took her into the office Clare looked at all the new best sellers that he had written.

"Wayne! Look at all these titles. Can I take them I would love to read what you been writing." Clare said. "You know that was the first intellectually stimulating conversation I have had in 6 years! Wayne you remember some of our deep conversations too I suppose. Of course you do! Do you ever forget anything? No I guess you don't! That is why we were the perfect couple! You kept me on track."

Rick was smiling he missed her mile a minute chatter in which all words made sense.

"Ok Clare I need to discuss what do you want to do? I am off limits I belong to Kate but if I can help you in anyway just ask" Rick said.

"Well I have not given this idea of freedom much thought. I was held captive in NK when the mission I was on went south big time. Luckily I was rescued in a sort of strange way. The General who was in charge of the project I was supposed to sabotage only took me as an air head blond. So I was reduced to speaking slowly and praising him in Swedish. For 6 years I was that general's plaything! I plotted my escape and finally he brought me here to New York. He is part of the UN delegation. I slipped my handlers and ended up here Wayne." Clare said.

"Where did you get that squeaky luggage? I mean it was loud enough to wake the dead!" Rick said laughing.

"I bought it off an old lady and I disguised myself as that bag lady. You remember the disguise I wore in that Drug Baron's place and we ended up in that alligator pit!" Clare laughed.

"Yeah and you were convinced going deeper in to the pit would lead to our eventual escape. While I had scouted around and found the pit went nowhere. I finally convinced you to get out of that pit!" Rick said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Wayne those were good times. Only remembering those were what kept me sane and figuring out ways to blow up the NK rocket programs. I must have set them back 50 years in their research." Clare said.

"No wonder Black told me you were dead! Clare I am so sorry what happened to you. Er what happened to us" Rick said.

"I know about the proposal Wayne. But I just had to do this one last job." Clare said sadly. "It was a nuclear Bomb Wayne. We needing it destroyed, So introduced the virus I created on the fly. Only after the mission was completed did the extraction not take place. I was stuck Wayne with no way home"

Rick winced saying anything was the last anything in the spy business was asking for trouble and Clare received it in spades.


	5. Chapter 5

Having such a natural conversation with Clare reminded Rick on how he loved her once. Clare was laughing at one of his joke when Rick became a bit serious. Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out the three coins.

"Clare I have a feeling you know what these are" Rick said solemnly

"Yeah I saw a man the other day pull out those exact same coins. When he was talking with the general I heard that he had procured another young Blond woman. This depraved General like young blonds. I saw all sorts of young women come and go from the villa this general had in the countryside. I also knew he had at least three other residents.

"So that is why you tracked him down and killed him?" Rick asked.

"No…He is dead? Oh No I was going to rescue that poor victim. True I tracked him down in a club called the Snatch! Who names these clubs anyway? I convinced him that I was the general's buyer and I was supposed to inspect the merchandise. He called a Sergy then said for me to call him tomorrow and I would be given directions." Clare said.

"What time did you meet with him in the club?" Rick asked.

"About 10:30 it was early the club was barely moving" Clare said.

"What about surveillance?" Rick asked but knowing full well she would have erased herself in the video and added someone else.

"I saw it and erased myself and then hacked into the videos camera system and removed me there too" Clare said.

Rick smiled Clare still had it.

"Good I hope you did not substitute someone else I know." Rick said "I would hate to see Homeland Security come knocking on one of my friend's door."

"It depends who is your friend" Clare said coyly.

"Ok Ms. Hot stuff I know you can retrieve the image you substitute. There is a secure laptop have at it!" Rick said.

"Wow look at this! Laptops have changed a lot since I last saw them. Well let me see if I can remember Wayne." Clare said having fun with Rick. This was something else Rick missed was her strange and quirky sense of humor.

In about 10 minutes a picture of a man which everyone would know was being placed on the screen.

"Clare that is Mayor Weldon! You do not mean he was in that club?" Rick said sadly.

"Who is Mayor Weldon to you Wayne?" Clare asked innocently.

"Who is Mayor?...Oh You little vixen you!" Rick said smiling.

"I gotcha Wayne!" Clare said laughing.

"Ok you did have me going. Now seriously show me the real picture you substituted." Rick admonished.

Clare showed the real pic now.

"Valez? Great going Clare. That is one of the most notorious Mexican Gangster around."

Rick said. "HS will be really pleased on this one. Maybe he will not wiggle out of this one"

"I do have one little favor…" Rick asked.

"Ok but if I do this you have to come on the op with me like the old days. I am sure you have not changed that much in 6 years Wayne!" Clare said.

"Ok it is a deal but I have to inform Kate. She might have valuable input" Rick said.

'Ok "Clare turned back to the screen and asked Rick a few questions. She had finished.

"All done Wayne!" Clare said with a self satisfied smile on her face..

"What did you do?" Rick asked in wonderment.

"I put it in an endless repeating loop that the broadcasting IP is being sent to return to itself. And because the file is never transferred it can not be copied or removed! Thus it is totally useless to the person wanting to damage your reputation" Clare said. "Wayne why did this happen in the first place"

Rick now took the time to tell Clare of his experiences with 3XK.

"So you think he is still out there?" Clare asked.

"Yeah Kate does not want to think so but I know he is out there some where" Rick said sadly.

"You want confirmation?" Clare asked brightly.

"Can you do that?" Rick asked he knew Clare was powerful behind a computer screen but could she actually find him when no one else could.

"Piece of Cake" Clare said.

"Clare you could alert him of your presence! You are exactly his type! He kills blonds who remind him of his mother" Rick said alarmingly.

"So let him come. He has never tangled with a trained operative before. It might be fun matching wits!" Clare said playfully.

"Clare one op at a time remember?" Rick said seriously.

"Oh Wayne you are no fun! Besides this is the most fun I have had in 6 years I have missed this Wayne!" Clare got up and gave Rick a not so subtle kiss.

Kate in the mean time was awaken. The door to the office was slightly ajar. She saw Clare climb on to Rick's lap and kiss him. Kate's fears of Clare reclaiming Rick became full blown. Kate dressed quickly and ran out of the loft passing Alexis and Max who were still in the kitchen.

Kate in a blind panic rushed to the one person who could make sense of anything. Lanie!

Kate barged into the OCME in a blind panic. Lanie was busy at work when she saw the distress on her friend's face. Lanie asked Perlmutter to take over that she was leaving for the day.

"Come on Kate let's get out of here" Lanie told her friend.

Soon they were in Lanie's apt where Kate was pacing back in forth not speaking.

"Kate stop burning a hole in my expensive rug and tell me what is going on?" Lanie commanded.

"I saw them Kiss! Lanie She was on his lap too!" Kate blurted out crying.

"Who what do I have to call the Boys?" Lanie asked.

Lanie finally calmed down Kate enough to learn what has been happening.

"You telling me Writer Boy is a spy!" Lanie said with incredulity.

"Yeah that is exactly what I am saying! Oh Lanie what was if this was some sort of act?"

Kate said jumping to conclusions.

"Kate nobody is that good of an actor. He is crazy about you!" Lanie said.

"Yeah but she is blond and beautiful…he was once going to propose before he was told she was dead!" Kate burst into tears.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett for shame! That was 6 years ago! He has been infatuated with you for 5 years! There is no way she can come waltzing into his life again and rekindle anything when you are right in front of him!" Lanie said.

"I left the loft after I saw them kiss" Kate said crying.

"What you left Writer Boy in the clutches of that Mata Hari?" Lanie exploded. "Clean yourself up then march back in that loft! It is yours not hers! Do not remove yourself from the field of battle! Now go to the bathroom and make yourself look presentable!"

Lanie's pep talk was perfect to bolster Kate's lagging esteem.

Lanie gave Kate some parting words to call her if she needed anything then closed the door. She loved Kate to death but she makes things way to complicated!

Javi who wisely hung out in the bedroom came out.

"Hey I thought I would not see you until tonight" He said kissing her.

"It was a girlfriend emergency, Javi. But now that I am here how about a mid morning delight?" Lanie said kissing him again,

"I love the sound of that Chica!" Javi said as he led her back to the bedroom.

Kate with new found purpose strode back to the Loft. Rick had given her the key for Christmas and she had not once used it. Today was the day she would. Opening the door Kate was confronted with Clare sitting on the couch, Rick in a chair far away. Max and Alexis sitting close to each other. Studying the scene Rick became aware of Kate using her key for the first time!

"Hey you used your key! I am so proud of you!" Rick said kissing her in front of everyone.

Lanie was right he was not that good of an actor.

"So where did you go? Alexis said you rushed out of here?" Rick asked.

"I had to go talk to Lanie. Rick it was a girlfriend emergency" Kate said.

"Oh I see well I hope you and Lanie got everything figured out" Rick said kissing her again.

"Yeah Rick we did!" Kate said relaxing into his arms.

"Well that is good! I have some news. Clare was able to stall that release forever. It was the one I told you about in the precinct" Rick said.

"I sense a but coming." Kate said.

"You are right Kate you are just so attuned with my thinking! Clare never knew what I was thinking and it led to some hilarious situations. Did it not Clare?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Wayne it did." Clare said laughing thinking of all the situations which went pear shaped. Even Black could not understand some of them.

"Focus Castle!" Kate said in her best Det. Beckett voice.

Clare was so impressed how well she had him trained.

"Oh yeah …I had to agree to go on another op with her to rescue the poor girl who our victim was going to be buying." Rick said.

"Ok Rick but we need to do this smart! What do you know about the seller?" Kate asked as they now moved into the group. Alexis and Max were intrigued seeing theory building happening in front of them. It was as if both Kate and Rick operated with one mind. Clare was astounded when she saw this in action. She knew then she had no chance at all with Wayne. She still loved him but this was a totally different level. There was no way she would ever be that to him.

After a few phone calls to the gangs division the plan was struck. Clare would repeat as the inspector and Rick having saved the coins from HS would play the buyer. Kate set up the sting with Captain Gates.

"Detective Beckett when I gave you the day off I did not expect you to plan a gang take down!" Gates said over the phone and gave NYPD approval.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was at staging area with Ryan and Espo as back up. She was checking comms with both Rick and Clare. Into the area strode like he owned the place her not most favorite NYPD gang task force member.

"Bro, Slaughter just entered" Espo said over the mic.

Rick in full makeup and mask groaned internally. Clare noticing the discomfort on her partner's face

"Hey Wayne what is wrong?" Clare said tenderly touching his face.

"Slaughter is what is wrong, Clare. He should not be on this op. He is a loose cannon!" Rick said quietly.

"Even more than I?" Clare asked wondering why her partner did not like this person.

"Clare your kind of improv I can handle Slaughter's kind get people dead!" Rick said.

"Kate again why did you have to invite him to this party?" Rick asked over the mic.

"I had to Rick he was the one who knows Sergy and has his number. He will be the one to vouch for you." Kate said. "You already know this I explained this to you earlier!"

Slaughter walked up to Kate.

"I hear you got hitched to the Puppy! Congrats!" Ethan said.

"I am not married to Castle we are only partners!" Kate replied.

"Yeah partners between the sheets anyway if you ever get tired of him and want a real man call me!" Ethan said.

"Yeah Slaughter I will get right on that!" Kate said very sarcastically.

"It is Sgt. Slaughter Now Girly!" Ethan said.

"Now how did that happen?" Kate asked.

"I guess 1PP liked my closure rate! Who knows but I got the promotion!" Ethan said.

Rick could only roll his eyes hearing the conversation between Kate his true love and Slaughter someone he has no love lost!

Clare tried to calm him down.

"Wayne it is not going to look good with you all tense like that let me do something for you?" Clare asked.

Clare noticed the slight nod and she proceeded to give him a neck and shoulder massage.

"You remember Wayne how I did this before every op?" Clare asked innocently.

"Yeah Clare I do and I really miss those magic fingers!" Rick admitted.

"Ok guys Sergy is here it is show time" Ryan spoke watching the monitors.

Rick and Clare emerged from the car and met up with Slaughter.

"So Ethan this is the welcome I get?" Sergy asked as he was surrounded by 5 large men with automatic weapons.

"No Sergy this is the greeting!" Slaughter now picked up the smaller man and held him off the ground in a powerful Bear hug.

Rick winced seeing how physical Slaughter could be.

"Now that is more like it Ethan your Russian Mother would have been proud!" Sergy said. "Now about our guests I was sadden to learn of Mathew's demise! I hear he was skimming? That is very bad for business and one's health."

Kate not knowing that filed that information away. Maybe the General didn't have him killed.

"Maybe but who knows Sergy? This is your new contact with the General. This is Wayne Rodgers and his lovely but deadly bodyguard Clare." Ethan said.

"It is a pleasure to do business with you Sergy and if we like the merchandise there could be more in the future" Rick said.

"Ah good well that is direct and to the point I like that. So you can tell your general that we will be going soon? Ya?" Sergy said.

Rick smiled the op so far was going well Clare was doing her best at looking menacing.

"Ok Ethan we do not need you anymore! Say good bye and hello to your Mother for me! OK let's go." Sergy said to his men.

Rick and Clare got into the wired Mercedes and followed the lead car they finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse which looked not that abandoned as Rick's trick glassed noted 17 armed men on the roof tops and surrounding area.

"Kate this is the place, It is well armed on the outside I will see what is going on from the inside" Rick subvocaled.

As soon as Rick and Clare followed into the building. They were stopped at gun point by at least 6 different men. Clare was calculating what she would need to do to get them out of there alive.

"Stop right there! Who am I really dealing with? Do you have anything but your suitcase of money to dissuade me from killing you and dumping the bodies in the river behind this building?" Sergy said.

Rick carefully placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew the three coins and gently showed them to him.

"Ah NK intelligence! Stand down men they are the real deal!" Sergy said.

"So where is the merchandise?" Rick said gruffly.

"Not here but close by I assure you!" Sergy said as he led them through an underground tunnel to another warehouse.

Kate listening in was holding her breath but was slowly letting it out once the danger was being adverted.

Kate heard Rick counting out the paces and direction subvocally as she tracked him through the tunnels.

Kate started to direct the units of the NYPD into position once the location of the slave pens were located. SWAT was alerted to the original location. They were primed as soon as Rick gave the go word.

After 500 yards the group halted and a large metal door was reached it revealed an elevator. Closing up the elevator they were brought to the 4th floor. Getting out the stench of the unwashed bodies was in the air.

"Sergy This will not do! These people are unwashed how would that look to my general? They need to be bathed and make sure none are sick either!" Rick commanded.

Clare sniffed the air there was a familiar scent one she had not smelled since her family farm in Iowa.

"Wayne there is animals in here too!" Clare said subvocally.

"Sergy Animals too? What are you trying to pull!" Rick said. "I have seen enough! You will not be seeing us again! I will advise the general to stop dealing with you!"

"Wait Wait this is the wrong floor! The stupid oaf I employ pressed the wrong button! I know what you want Hold on!" Sergy said.

"Ok Sergy but no more of your tricks I have a limited patience!" Rick said Clare started to look even meaner.

The all piled into the elevator and finally brought them to the highest floor. This was very familiar a penthouse not unlike to his own.

"Ok Sergy this is much better now where is the merchandise?' Rick said looking around noticing the security cameras. Clare had already dropped a virus into the computer system unnoticed.

"I have counted 3 men on this floor" Rick subvocaled to Kate.

"Rodger that Rick just a bit more time" Kate said.

Finally the real merchandise was brought out. She might have been 18. Clare inspected her and spoke in Russian very softly. The girl's eyes went wide and quickly recovered.

"Ok we are taking this one with us!" Rick announced.

"Good now let me see the price of 20 Grand!" Sergy said.

Rick had anticipated an increase so he held another 10 grand in a money belt around his waist.

"Sergy the agreed upon price was 15 Grand! Why the increase?" Rick asked. "Oh I see you really wanted to keep her! Too bad Sergy I will meet your price!"

Rick pulled out the extra 5 g and placed it in the suitcase which was already opened.

"Are we settled?" Rick asked.

"Yes we are" Sergy said closing the case. Getting back into the elevator with the girl who had been newly dressed, Sergy along with Sergy's men.

The followed a different route and when they got to the exit this is where Rick expected Sergy to do the double cross! Rick was not disappointed.

Now Rick cried out to Kate who gave the go word to the taskforce.

Sergy holding a gun on Rick all of sudden he was not and Clare's kick came out of nowhere and She told the girl to run! The gun Sergy had flown into Rick's out stretched hands. Clare backed to Rick and kicked over him as Rick crouch down and shot at the first surprised Guard.

Clare swept around and the next kick knocked out the 3rd guard while Rick hit the next guard by reversing himself/

Ryan watching the video was getting sick by seeing the blurs which was Rick and Clare in action.

The rest of NYPD has now rushed in and Sergy was placed in cuffs and the fight was over. The money was recovered. And the Human Trafficking of the Russian Mafia in New York was taken down.

"Wow Thanks Wayne you still know how to show a girl a really good time!" Clare said hugging him.

Applause was heard in the command center. Kate finally took off the headset and accepted the congratulations.

Mopping up they found one of the body guards to Sergy willing to talk. He said that Sergy found out Mathew's was skimming and he sent one of his girls to kill him.

So the murder of Mathew French was solved.


	7. Chapter 7

There was another monitoring the transmission of the NYPD as they closed in on the Human Trafficking pens. Agent Black was sitting in his chair.

So Clare is back and Rick knew it when he spoke to me! Black said to himself. I must get in contact with her. The only way he knew was to reveal himself at the loft. This was going to get tough. He had not been in the same room as his wife in over 40 years. Where has the time gone he pondered? But his and his wife's feelings aside Clare is needed to secure this nation's secrets. She was the one who designed this system but she also knows how to improve it. Not one of these so called geniuses under my command has even the 1/1000 of the brain power of that one lone girl…woman I guess I can not call her a girl anymore. Black wondered when the best time to do the reveal was. Rick will probably have a victory celebration at the Old Haunt. Too bad the elevator one goes one direction. But that was a security measure. The elevator can not return up there without being empty. No I must come through the front door. Later I can escape down here.

Rick was in a very jubilant mood once he got done giving statements. He made sure every i was dotted and every t was crossed. There was no way any slimy lawyer was going to get any of these Russian Mafia members off.

Kate was similarly swamped being the commander of a taskforce had a lot more paperwork. Rick came over to her desk. He was still wearing that strange face which still bothered Kate. However, the voice and touch were very familiar indeed.

Are you almost done? Rick asked.

"Almost just a few more signatures and I am done! There I am finished. Who knew this amount of paperwork was done each and every time a taskforce was completed" Kate said leaning into Rick hand with the side of her face.

"I for one" The Captain said. "Good work both of you. Now get! Is there not some sort of celebration supposed to be happening?"

"Er Yes Sir!" The both said.

"And Mr. Castle the mask is a great improvement I would suggest you keep it!" Gates taunted as she left cackling.

"I swear she hates me Kate!" Rick grumbled.

"Rick I don't think so that was the first time I heard her laugh" Kate retorted.

"Kate that was some spooky laugh!" Rick said a bit unnerved by it.

"Well she does have a point you do look rather distinguished being all the grey. Maturity does look good on you. Just like the guy from NCIS…"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Rick asked.

"Yeah we worked with them awhile back. He is one fine silver fox!" Kate said. "And so are you maybe in 25 years that is. However seeing Black I doubt you will turn total grey."

"Hey I can be any color you want. It has to do with makeup and lighting!" Rick said brightly.

"Yeah I guess you being the son of a Broadway diva taught you a thing or two about those things. While my dad taught me how to throw a ball!" Kate teased.

"I know how to throw a ball too now!" Rick said defensively.

"Yeah because I had to teach you!" Kate smirked.

"I can still out shoot you though" Rick said under his breath.

"That is true Rick but I know I can take you down!" Kate said supreme in her confidence.

"You really think so?" Rick said. "I think that calls for a bet!"

"What are the terms?" Kate now smirking.

Rick backed into a corner now said.

"Come on here's your coat we are going to be late for the party" Rick argued.

'Ok Rick I am shutting down my system. It takes awhile don't you know" Kate said. "Now done let's get out of here."

Kate and Rick left the precinct still bantering. Clare was no where to be seen. After she gave her statement she headed to the Loft. Rick was careful to invite Clare to the party. She knew where the Old Haunt was located because it was above the sub station where she and Wayne spent many occasions. Clare was not wanting to go to the party one she did not know anyone there other than Wayne and Kate. However, getting to the loft both redheads convinced her to go since they were going to be there too.

\\\\\

Getting to the Old Haunt Kate was surprised to see all the taskforce members there even Slaughter who wisely kept away from her. Rick moved to the bar and ordered drinks for the table. Soon Clare and the Red heads appeared. Slaughter seeing Clare for the first time approached her.

"Hey baby what a great and fine A$$ you have!" Ethan said.

Clare wanting some fun did not shut him down right away then stood next to him at the bar.

Ryan saw Slaughter and moved next to him.

"Hey Slaughter a little friendly advice, she is deadly watch yourself. I have video evidence what she can do." Ryan warned.

"If I wanted your opinion Shorty I would give it to you!" Slaughter said as he turned around to face Clare a Slap was heard and Slaughter went down and he was not getting back up.

"You will not diss my friends! Ethan!" Clare was heard to say.

The whole place erupted in applause since nobody liked him!

Ryan escorted Clare back to the table. A few guys from the gangs unit picked him up off the floor and propped him up in the corner so he would be out of the way.

Kate was snuggling against Rick.

Hey Dad I almost did not recognize you. The only reason I did because I knew Kate would not be leaning on anyone but you! Alexis said!

"Yeah Writer Boy Who is this person beside you?" Lanie asked as Clare slid next to him.

Oh I am so sorry Friend Roman's Countrymen let me introduce to you my good friend Clare Fountaine. Clare this is gang. That is Lanie. You saw her when she was attending to the dead guys. She is the lead Medical Examiner.

Lanie was still cool looking at Clare now she knew Kate was not lying about being a threat.

"Over there is Jenny she is Ryan's wife the short guy you just defended against Slaughter." Rick said. "And I think you know everyone else."

"Martha! How good to see you again." Clare said for the benefit of Rick since he did not see them greet in the loft.

"Clare you are a better actress each time I see you" Martha whispered as they hugged theatrically.

"Pumpkin where is Max?" Rick asked wondering whenever he was going to be properly introduced.

"Grading papers I suppose" Alexis said.

So is he coming? Rick asked again.

"I do not know if he gets finished with his paperwork he will arrive Dad!" Alexis said.

"See Rick there is someone else plagued with paperwork" Kate pointed out.

"Paperwork? I see Wayne has not changed! He would always push his paperwork onto me!" Clare declared.

Jenny now spoke up.

"Excuse me why do you call Rick Wayne?" Jenny asked.

"Well went we were in training together we watch an episode of MASH. I saw one of my favorite actors named Wayne Rodgers and since Rick's last name was Rodgers. The name fit him and I have been calling him Wayne since. Of course his ex wife calls him Kitten which to me is totally unfair. His no more a kitten that rug over there! Aren't you Wayne!" Clare said.

"Training? What sort of training?" Jenny asked. Espo leaned in wanting to hear what Lanie said was true.

"Oh Wayne and I worked with the State Dept. We had to under go sensitivity training and language training before he was allowed out of the country for his Eastern European Book tour. However, we did detour to the Caribbean a few times Didn't we Wayne?" Clare said.

"Yeah" Rick said getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Did you know Wayne here knows 7 languages? I remember one time where he knew the local dialect and I did not! It was so funny when I was talking to a local farmer since we got stranded in the middle of nowhere. Wayne had to step off the train to see the countryside not knowing the train only came through once ever 7 days. Remember that shack and the rainstorm! That was one night to remember." Clare said.

"That is quite enough Clare I would like to keep some of my dignity intact if you don't mind." Rick said sternly.

"Ok Wayne but she asked!" Clare protested.

Rick could see right away how that general would mistake Clare as an airhead when she is certainly not!

Soon the talk turned to the bet on whether Rick could take down Kate or not.

Espo was betting on Beckett. "She will destroy him!" Espo said thinking it was a sure bet.

Clare warned them. "Wayne does not look it but he is fast! I suggest you bet on him!"

Everyone pooh poohed Clare's warning. The bout was set for 10 AM on Sunday morning the Police gym was the place.

"Don't worry Wayne I will bet on you!" Clare said holding on to his bicep.

The rest of the night was everyone getting to know Clare. Rick was glad that Clare was such a hit with his friends.

The drinking game which Clare challenged Espo was one to remember. Espo was three sheets to the winds while Clare was barely slurring her words.

"Oh Javi it is time to get you to bed!" Lanie said making excuses for her man.

Once Lanie was gone most everyone else left leaving Clare, Rick and Kate at the table.

"Well this was a good party" Rick exclaimed.

"The Best" Clare said then passed out on him.

Kate laughed at Rick's predicament. The woman had fallen all over him.

"Not funny Kate give me a hand here will ya. She is not light! Like you!" Rick grumbled.

Kate as predictable clapped her hands.

"There you go Castle I gave you a hand" Kate giggled since the alcohol had made her a bit silly.

"You are not helping Kate come on take her hand!" Rick implored.

Instead Kate pulled out her camera and took a picture of a passed out Clare draped over Rick.

"KATE that is not Funny!" Rick complained.

"Yes it is Rick! It is typical a Woman throwing herself at you!" Kate giggled.

Finally Kate relented and pulled the passed out Clare off her man.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick struggled with the 160 lbs supermodel being as boneless as possible. Kate was simply no help at all other than taunt and cackle at Rick's struggles

"I swear Clare! You did this to me once before. I though I swore this would not happen again" Rick said sweating.

Kate stopped laughing long enough to listen to Rick's last sentence.

"When did that happen? Wayne! Er Rick" Kate said then started giggling again.

Rick sensing an opening said.

"Kate I would tell you the story if you help me with Clare." Rick said in his best bedroom voice.

"Ok Rick But if this is the best you can do! Watch out on Sunday Sunday Sunday" Kate said repeating the word Sunday like that cheesy announcer did for Monster Truck Rallies.

"Great Kate, Please take the feet I'll take the shoulders. This should be pretty quick to get her up those stairs!' Rick said after a 10 min rest half way up the stairs then finally got her into her room. Rick sweating profusely closed the door.

"Ok Kate thanks for the help so as a reward this is the story" Rick said.

Kate was enthralled whenever Rick told one of his stories. She ever managed to stop giggling.

"The story opens at a Grand party at the mansion of one of the late Princes of Austria. This Prince was also involved in many nefarious activities. Anyway Clare and I had just arrived. Clare was acting as my Swedish Girlfriend and would not speak to anyone but in Swedish. Clare was only 22 at the time. Anyway she was my arm candy and she ended up being able to captivate the Prince. They stole away to do whatever she and a young man would do. But actually she usually tranked the mark then she was able to plant the evidence she wanted. This time not only did she plant the trank on the mark she also did it to herself. Now these were not your normal knockout for 10 mins type. Oh no Clare had to create her own formula! So it would be a good 10 hours before anyone awoke. Getting scared I finally went searching for her. Wouldn't you know that it was the last room at the very top of the stairs 5 long and curving floors."

"Needless to say the struggle I had with Clare tonight was nothing compared to that night. I had a hard time preventing her from rolling down those curved staircase. Luckily there was a banister which I could lean her against but as soon as I let loose her legs would buckle and feet would slip a stair or two. One time she slipped out of my arms completely and she slid down 12 stairs to the next landing falling face first on the cold marble. Needless to say I had to drag her across that polished floor. I looked like I was a Cave man dragging his mate at such a posh party too! Luck was with us no one came up those stairs to witness this little dance of ours."

"Finally I got to the bottom where the servants were and I had to explain she could not hold her drink. The footman smiled and picked her up and with my support poured her into the limo. Getting back to the hotel was a problem but one I solved by getting a hold of a luggage cart and placed her across it and wheeled her up to our room. Getting her out of the cart was problematic since she wedged between the rails. Finally she was released and I placed her on the bed. I was so tired I fell right asleep but during the night I must have bumped into her. She fell with a thud on the floor next to the bed. I could not move so I left her there with a pillow and blanket. Then I went back to sleep."

Kate was laughing so hard visualizing the trials and tribulations of a Young Clare and a Younger Rick.

"Yeah that was one of our many misadventures!" Rick said. "Clare could cause the most easy op go pear shape."

"Come on Rick let's go to bed!' Kate said still giggling over his misfortune.

"I am right behind you" Rick said. It had been a long and exhausting day. Curling into the bed they were both asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

\\\\\

The next morning everyone who had anything to drink were nursing hangovers that was especially true for one Lanie Parish and Javi Esposito. After returning from the Old Haunt Javi passed out and right now he was not looking forward to the interrogation of one Lanie Parish.

Lanie was in her bathrobe. She still moved with grace throughout her tiny apt. Getting water for the kettle she waited for it to signal. Once boiling she turned it off then poured her a nice cup of tea. It was something to lower the ringing in her ears. She knew from her training the major problem with a hangover was dehydration. She was determined to force as much fluid into her system before confronting the other problem in her life.

The one who thought he could out Macho a woman who was about his own weight! A Swedish model from the looks of her she did happen to drink her Javi under the table though. Lanie was undecided on Clare. Yes she was a very affable person. She could see how Kate could think of her as a threat. However, she reminded her of a female version of the Writer Boy himself quick witted, very aware of any situation and very seductive. Lanie thought of the words the Writer said to Kate which she repeated to her. That Rick and Clare were not Yin and Yang but more like Yin and Yin the chaos factors in the world. It is also the name of a panda.

Lanie quietly sipped her tea when a noise sounding like

"I'm never going drinking again" came issuing from her bedroom.

There in the door way stood Espo. He looks so pitiful. Lanie's heart leaped at the sight of him. He still looks so seductive even though at the present he was feeling worst to wear. The term Death warmed over came to mind.

"Javi come sit here is some nice tea or coffee if you prefer. However, the coffee will give you more pain from the caffeine headache. The Tea will rehydrate you faster." Lanie said.

"Chica you always say the kindest words Tell me again why you are so against going further?' Espo said sitting down to enjoy the morning tea.

"Espo I love you! You know that but you have a wandering eye. I saw how you looked when Clare entered the room. It was as if I disappeared" Lanie said.

"Chica I am sure she has that effect on all men!" Javi retorted.

"It didn't on Rick he did not take his eyes off Beckett. It was not until she appeared at the table with the redheads that he even acknowledged her presence. Javi I want you to look at me that way! But at this point I know you can't so that is why we can not go any further" Lanie said.

Javi was angry at mostly himself. It was exactly true what Lanie said. He could not help himself to think he would make it with someone outside his league. That is what is wrong Lanie is really outside his league but he treats her like she is beneath him by disrespecting her. He knew he had to school himself but at this point he was at a loss to know how.

\\\\\

At the loft Alexis spent the night and was eating breakfast. Surprisingly Clare was up before either Kate or Rick.

"Good morning Alexis" Clare sang out.

She was really a morning person. Bright and chipper no signs of a hangover.

"Hey Clare aren't you feeling the least bit bad after last night?" Alexis asked.

"Nope I have never had a hangover so I do not expect one now why?" Clare asked.

"Oh Nothing perhaps I was awoken last night by Kate and my dad carrying you to bed all passed out." Alexis quipped.

"Oh I guess that explains the bruising I found this morning in the shower" Clare said. "Was I really that bad?'

"Yeah you were totally boneless when I looked out the door" Alexis said. "Both Kate and Dad were having a very hard time with you."

"I guess I have to apologize I normally do not get that drunk." Clare admitted. "Wayne always did take good care of me. He even enlisted his girlfriend to carry me now that is devotion to a partner!"

"So what was it like wherever you were?" Alexis asked earnestly.

"I was a kept woman. I could get anything I wanted the finest furs or imported water or foods. I was able to shop in the exclusive party member only shops. The roadways were deserted whenever the limo carrying me appeared. I was a General's plaything. It was not a hard life but I had no say in anything. Actually I was mainly bored. I was not allowed any books or current magazines. It was a very superficial life. The only way I kept sane by knowing my Wayne was waiting for me. I doubt you would understand." Clare said.

"It must have blown your mind to learn he was told you were dead. I heard he thought you were a ghost when you showed up" Alexis giggled.

"You know it was funny looking back. I never once thought the company would go to such lengths to hide the fact of my disappearance. I know why they did it though. They were embarrassed. Alexis it is a fact of life powerful people hate being embarrassed." Clare said.

"I see" Alexis said while concentrating on her breakfast.

"There is still the matter of why I was left behind. I really need to get to the bottom of that. I suspect your father will be most helpful in this endeavor" Clare said.

"I am sure he will. He solved the murder of Kate's mother! Kate languished not knowing why her mother was murdered for 10 years and then my father still hurting from losing you discovered clues which eluded Kate. Then 4 years later and much danger he got the answers for her. Unfortunately it was a very powerful man. Right now he is still free but I am sure one day he will get him!" Alexis said. "Tell me did you ever consider it was Sophie which left you stranded?"

"What Wayne's old partner? I never considered her!" Clare said.

"What I heard from Dad she is dead but no body was found. Perhaps in your world you might be able to find out the truth. So far Dad has been stonewalled" Alexis said.

"I suppose I would need to check in but right now I'm enjoying my freedom. Why don't you get dressed and we can go shopping. I really need better clothes!" Clare said brightly.

"Yeah I guess we can. Just wait for me Ok?" Alexis said.

Clare had always liked Alexis and she would gush when Wayne would talk about her. She was the apple of his eye.

Alexis came down stairs she quick texted her father.

"**Clare and I gone shopping CU L8R A"**


	9. Chapter 9

Clare and Alexis had been to several Stores. Alexis was looking at the blond haired beauty trying to decide whether to ask her or not.

"Clare? I was wondering why did you leave my Dad?" Alexis shyly asked.

"Alexis it was not that I did not love your Dad. I do still to this day. He is a warm, Funny, and extremely strong individual. But some things are out of our control. I mean I never thought I would be stranded for so long. I always thought your Father would come to rescue me. I should have known that they were going to use that cover story. Politicians are all the same!" Clare said.

Clare? Which politician do you think had the President's ear 6 years ago? Because not rescuing you sounds a lot like they wanted to bury you. Make sure you did not survive this mission. I know Black would have loved to rescue you. I have heard him and Dad talking at the Old Haunt. He needed you. You are the one who created the computer systems right? So what happens if you never returned? Would there be anyone available to repair it if it was breeched? Alexis said.

"No as far as I know there was no one to repair if it became breeched." Clare said thoughtfully, "Hey what about this outfit? Does it look like me?"

"Nah that is definitely more Beckett flavored I think! What are you trying to do Clare copy Beckett's look?" Alexis teased.

"Well no but I do need professional clothing. I was dead so I guess my apt and the clothes I had reverted back to the company. So I have to start off all over. I was lucky I stashed this mad money while I was with your Dad. I figured I should have over 15 million in the account if it was not seized by the gov't because of my death." Claire said.

"If you died why would the gov't take it?" Alexis asked.

"Well I was an only child and while I was away in Europe with your Dad my parents were killed and they were only children too so my grandparents are both sets dead. Clare said sadly.

"So you were orphaned?" Alexis said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Clare said glumly

"So that is why the cover story once Dad gave up there was no one left for you?" Alexis asked.

"You know your Father was the greatest especially after my parents were killed. Alexis I still love your father but what I saw between Him and Beckett that is amazing." Clare said.

"Yeah they are especially when they do that one mind trick. It is scary sometimes to learn how attuned they are to one another." Alexis said.

"I noticed a hesitation Alexis is there something wrong? You can tell me." Clare coaxed.

"It is just she leads him into such danger! I only have him and what happens if one day he does not come home? I fear she will allow him into such a situation." Alexis confessed her fears.

"Alexis lets go get some hot chocolate and get off our feet I think I need to learn more about these fears of yours." Clare said.

"Right there is a shop which sells Hot Chocolate. It has comfy chairs and everything plus a real fireplace!" Alexis said brightly.

"Ok that sounds good." Clare said "Lead the way."

Alexis and Clare made their way into the shop then placed their orders.

"I swear Alexis you are Wayne's child! Look at what you placed in your hot chocolate! A Hersey kiss , Whip Cream, Marshmallows, Cherry and Chocolate sprinkles! Compare that to mine plain Hot Chocolate!" Clare teased. "Now let's get settled by the fire and tell me all about your fears."

Getting settled Alexis told Clare of all the dangerous situations which her father and Kate both were in.

"…Plus a dirty bomb?" Clare asked incredulous.

"Yeah and those are the highlights. Someone tried to kill Beckett at the funeral of her boss. My father tried to get in front of the bullet!" Alexis said visibly upset.

"Wow I knew Wayne would go all out but in front of a sniper bullet? That is commitment" Clare said.

"I was so scared. Beckett recovered. The Man who tried to have her killed is a Politician too. His Name is Senator Bracken." Alexis said.

Hearing the name of the politician Clare's demeanor quickly changed.

"Really need to go Alexis I am getting tired after stopping. I need a nap." Clare said.

"Ok let me call the car service" Alexis said getting on the phone and hung up. "They said they will be here in 10 min."

"Oh good I need to talk to Wayne when we get back." Clare said.

"Is that before or after your nap Grandma?" Alexis teased since Clair was only a few years older than herself.

"Definitely After!" Clare giggled. She enjoyed talking with Alexis.

Soon the car service arrived and took all those bags and whisked to the loft and the doorman helped with all the bags.

Getting to the loft Clare thanked the doorman then she and Alexis entered the loft.

Rick was awake and so was Kate curled next to him on the couch reading a book.

"Hey you guys what did you do to my poor credit card Alexis?" Rick said surveying all the big bright colored bags.

"I have you know your money was not touched! Clare paid for it all." Alexis said.

"Wayne you know I had that rainy day fund. Well today it was extra wet!" Clare said. "And if you could excuse me I am tired Alexis is a fine shopper!"

With that said Clare and Alexis went up stairs with all 50 of the bags.

Kate looked at Rick. There was something wrong and she had catalogued every face he made. This was his worried one.

"Rick Love? What has got you worried?" Kate asked holding on to his arm while stroking it gently.

"What? Oh right I was thinking when did Clare not have enough energy to shop all day and dance all night without a nap in between. Something is up." Rick said.

"Rick it has been 6 years since you saw her last who knows what sort of torture she was placed under to compromise her health." Kate said with much compassion.

"Yeah Kate I know that is what bothers me" Rick said still staring into the last location of Clare.

"I know you still care much for her. I do not mind anymore. I know you both have a history. So I can reign in my jealousy if you need to talk in private. I'll not like it but I will understand" Kate said confessing her jealousy of Clare.

'Kate that is the first time you admitted to being jealous! I am so proud of you" Rick teased.

"You keep that up Castle the couch will not be where you'll be sleeping tonight!' Kate sternly warned him.

"Are you going to call the boys?" Rick asked taunting.

"No Castle Lanie!" Kate smugly smiled.

Rick's smile went away immediately. A very sober expression now crossed his face. Lanie was scary and with a ticked off Beckett that is double trouble !

"Ok Beckett you win do not play the Lanie card just yet!" Rick pleaded.

Kate very pleased with herself just smiled and gave him a good boy kiss. Soon they were back in the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The bedroom was just where Clare wanted to be. It was strange the fatigue over took her as soon as she heard Senator Bracken's name. Clare was in a Dream. Clare thought it was a name which she never thought she would hear again. Since the Senator was one of the American delegation which came to NK for peace talks. It was strange how later she saw the Senator at the general's house. The briefcase he held was left behind too. Something was deadly wrong. The general never let that briefcase out of his sight. So after some TLC the general was asleep. Stealing into the area where the brief case was held Clare opened it. It was a flash drive and Clare had stashed a flash drive reader in this vary room the first day she was placed here at the villa.

Clare took out the reader and soon was discovered they were warhead construction plans. Clare with a bit of tweaking modified the plans so that the warhead would not explode properly. Copying the modified plans she put away her device then closed the case wiping down any place she had touched the case. Feeling satisfied she returned to the General's bed. Safe in knowing the plans would never work and could not be traced to her changing them.

5 months later Clare noticed the General was livid. He thought that Bracken had double crossed him. The plans were worthless. Clare watched as the general ranted about the no good Capitalist Dog that Bracken was. He complained that he paid in hard currency too! The general had no clue that it was Clare who sabotaged those plans.

Clare was awakened by a knocking at the door. She had not even taken off her clothes. She struggled to the door. Blearily she looked out at the stunning Red head.

"Oh I did not know you were still sleeping. I do apologize but dinner is ready and I thought you might be hungry" Alexis sheepishly said.

"Dinner? What time is it?" Clare asked suddenly wide awake and that dream was receding very fast.

"Um about 8 PM I know it is a late dinner but it seems like nobody was awake earlier including me" Alexis said.

Oh I will be right now tell me is Wayne up? I did not notice if he was or not earlier. Clare asked.

Alexis still not comfortable with her dad being called Wayne replied.

"Um Yeah he is up. He is the one who made dinner" Alexis said.

"Wayne cooks? I was not aware of that" Clare said brightly.

"I guess your time together did not give you much time for such activities?" Alexis asked being very curious about those times her father was away.

"Dad is a very good cook but beware he does create some awful concoctions" Alexis warned thinking about the Smorelette.

Ok Alexis good to know, I will be right down. Clare said closing the door to get cleaned up.

Alexis satisfied her duty was done hurried downstairs to eat since she was very hungry too.

Clare finally appeared as the meal was being plated. She scanned the room Kate was looking remarkably relaxed. A small smile came to her face. She could remember having that same satisfied smile after one of Wayne ministrations.

"Clare, how good of you to join us. I have made something simple but filling Spaghetti and Meatballs" Rick said in a very fake Italian accent.

Clare in a very convincing Italian accepted his offer and was seated as he pushed the chair under her to the table. Rick was a pure gentleman and anyone could see.

Soon everyone was eating and Alexis was conversing with Kate over her day of shopping.

Clare finally getting Rick's attention said.

"Wayne, I just remembered something very important we really need to talk after dinner is over" Clare said in very low tones.

Rick just nodded and laughed at something Alexis had said. Kate was very suspicious on what Clare was saying to her Partner.

After dinner and Rick and Kate cleaned up Alexis and Clare were discussing movies to watch.

"I have never heard of this movie." Clare said pulling out the Serenity DVD out of Alexis's hands. "Can we watch it?"

Alexis's eyes rolled into her head. Then she took a cleansing breath.

"It is one of Dad's favorites" Alexis said.

"What is one of my favorites?" Rick asked coming in the room with his arm wrapped around Kate's waist.

"Oh this old thing" Alexis showed the DVD box to him.

"Oh that Yeah I love that" Rick confirmed.

"Oh really could it be that the main actor could possibly be related to you Rick?" Kate asked.

"What I never…" Rick sputtered.

"Dad you have to admit he does look like you when you were younger and Surprisingly there is an actress in this which looks like you too Clare!" Alexis said very suspicious.

Clare was taken back she did remember a few bit parts she did early in her life but she never thought about them again.

"Really Alexis then I really want to see this one!" Clare said adamantly.

"Ok it is settled Movie night it is!" Rick said setting up the projector and the sheet for the screen. Kate busied herself in the kitchen making popcorn and Alexis was making hot chocolate.

Kate in the kitchen was inquiring about Max.

"So I haven't seen him around lately. Is everything ok between you and him?" Kate asked with much concern.

"Yeah everything is good" Alexis said hoping Kate would leave it alone.

Kate unconvinced looked at the younger woman with at patented Beckett stare which has been known to break the most harden criminal. Alexis was no exception.

"Er No it is not good…he is afraid of Dad. Since I told him what Clare has said" Alexis confided.

"I have to admit that Clare has brought out a side of your father which I had never seen before and I have to say it is very sexy too" Kate giggled.

Alexis just rolled her eyes at the older Police woman.

"Not helping" Alexis said.

"No I guess not…well explain he just wants what is best for you. I know he trusts your judgment. Explain that your father is meaning well but can be a bit over protective. If you need help I will distract your father. Besides I think Clare will be taking up more of his time" Kate said with a frown.

'You really don't like Clare do you?" Alexis asked.

No…well did I wish she never appeared? I can not say that. She is part of his past and I need to accept that if I want to continue to be with him. Kate said brusquely.

"So do you want to still be with him?" Alexis asked a bit concerned that she was going to run again.

"More than you will ever know Alexis I love your father." Kate confessed.

"I am glad! You are so good for him" Alexis said.

"Thanks Alexis I think the popcorn is done how about the hot chocolate?" Kate asked.

"It is done as well let's get out there." Alexis said pointing to the living room.

As they entered the room Clare and Rick were whispering. Rick was concerned now that Clare was here that his acting career was going to be discovered.

"Wayne there is nothing wrong we were undercover for goodness sake. I never thought this was actually out there." Clare said alarmed.

"I know but I guess my obfuscations about this time has to end we need to come clean." Rick said.

"What about the bit part for your ex wife are you going to inform them of that too?" Clare whispered.

"What I have no idea what you are talking about!" Rick whispered back.

"Just because it never made it to the final product does not mean she was not there. I mean she could have blown the op if she was left out." Clare whispered back.

'Guys are we interrupting things?" Kate asked.

Rick sheepishly stood up over the projector.

"No every thing is fine just getting set up and I was showing Clare how to do it if we were not around" Rick said.

Clare just rolled her eyes at Rick's obvious lie.

"Wayne come clean!" Clare commanded.

"Do I have to?" Rick complained.

'Yes Wayne it is for the best" Clare said.

"Ok Kate, Alexis you know how I have denied knowing why that actor looks like me? Well I was not supposed to tell but seeing Clare is adamant I have to say…" Rick said.

"That it is Wayne on the screen." Clare supplied.

At that point Martha entered the loft and hearing the confession taking place.

"I always knew it was you Darling" Martha said patting his face.

"So why all the denial Dad?" Alexis asked now very curious how her father was once an actor.

"I think I will let Clare tell you that one" Rick said "Since she wants me to come clean."

"Really it is nothing we were assigned to protect the creator and writer of the show" Clare said.

"You mean Josh Whedon was in trouble?" Alexis said excitedly.

"That still does not explain how you ended up on the screen Rick" Kate said.

"Well that is where something happened which should not have happened" Rick said.

"The lead of the show had backed out and Josh had a pilot to create for Fox and no leading man" Clare supplied.

"So what happened next Dad?" Alexis very excited to learn of her father's brief encounter with acting fame.

"Well Clare mentioned in passing who my mother was. Then the next thing I know I was outfitted with a costume" Rick said.

"Oh so that is why you still wear that space cowboy for Halloween!" Alexis said. "It was a memento of your acting career."

"Yeah but after it was all over I made sure the stunt double got the billing" Rick said.

"That is Wayne selfless to a fault" Clare said.

"Ok that is my father alright" Alexis said.

"Ok so now we know the back story let's watch the movie." Kate said.

"Oh you all do that I am going to bed Night all" Martha said.

After the movie was finished Kate turned to Rick.

You sure looked very convincing on that screen care to reenact any scene with me? Kate said with very much bedroom eyes.

"Er Kate I think that can wait a bit. Clare wants to say something." Rick said as Kate cutely pouted.

"Can we go in to your safe room?" Clare asked.

"Er I guess so do you want Kate there too?" Rick asked.

"Yes I am sure it concerns her too. But who knows if your loft is safe. I would feel much better if we were somewhere else more secure" Clare said looking furtively around.

Kate, Clare and Rick adjourned to the panic safe room behind the book case in Rick's study. If Kate did not believe it when the steel door opened and they all walked in.

With the door shut behind them. Clare opened up and told them about the General and Bracken.

"Not only is he a murderer but he's a traitor too? Kate said with her emotions running very high.

"No I mean there is a plot to kill him!" Clare said.

"You mean a NK General has sent an assassin to kill a US Senator?" Rick asked.

"Yes Wayne I believe so" Clare said.

"That would start World War III!" Kate said conflicted in her want for justice and want for her unborn children to be able to live the way she did.

"Clare? Do you know who the General would be using?" Rick asked.

"No Wayne but I know it will be soon" Clare said.

"Yeah Rick there was a blurb that the Senator will be coming to New York to attend a Gala" Kate said. "NYPD is supposed to give protection."

"Kate your team needs to be placed on the detail!" Rick said.

"Ok Rick if you think it is necessary." Kate said.

"Clare and I will get tickets to the event. I know you are conflicted Kate but you need to think of the greater good" Rick said. "Also no mention of this conversation or its content can leave this room OK are we all agreed?' Rick asked.

"I am with you Wayne!" Clare said brightly getting to go on another op with her most famous partner.

"Yes Rick I am in too. I need to call the boys they need to be read in also" Kate said leaving to call them to meet her at the loft immediately.

"Clare did Bracken ever see you?" Rick asked.

"Not that I was aware Wayne." Clare said.

"Good I would hate to think he would believe you were the assassin" Rick said.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate exited the secret panic room still wondering what else Rick was hiding. Getting to the living room Alexis was there curled on the couch.

"Hey 'lex what are you doing back? I thought you were out for the evening?" Kate asked sitting beside the young woman.

"I was out and then I decided I wanted to come back here. I think someone was following me" Alexis said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I am getting pretty good at spotting stalkers. The problem is I never saw the man's face but the clothes I could spot so I turned around and came back here" Alexis said.

"Are you sure it just was not someone Black controls? I mean after meeting your grandfather I could tell he is very protective of his family" Kate said.

"No…It was not one of those guys. I can never see them directly. No this was deliberate; someone wanted me to know I was being followed. Why I have not a clue" Alexis confided.

"Well you are safe here I really need to make a phone call. Excuse me a moment and then we will talk again." Kate said while holding the younger woman's hand.

"Ok Kate I will wait right here." Alexis said.

"Oh better yet go get the carton of Rocky Road and two spoons" Kate said.

Alexis moved out to get the required items and Kate dialed her phone.

"Espo? Good pick up Ryan and get over here now. There is a family discussion with lots to discuss. Good see you then" Kate said then hung up.

Alexis returned with the requested items then sat down on the couch.

"I called the boys they will be here shortly. I believe I know why you are being followed but we can not discuss it in the open" Kate said spooning a full measure of the ice cream.

\\\\\

Inside the security room Clare and Rick were discussing ways to scan the building for any snipers. Soon the door was opened and the Boys, Alexis and Kate entered.

"Gee you've been holding out on us Castle!" Ryan said looking around the secret room.

"Yea Bro what's up with that?" Espo added.

"Guys Guys I have not been forth coming for a reason. But that reason is worthless now." Rick said. "Clare tell the guys what you told me."

Clare now told of the plot to have Bracken assassinated.

"What we have to defend his ass?" Espo said. "I'd rather they go ahead and shoot him! No I'd want to cap his ass myself"

"You want us on his protection detail?" Ryan said incredulously.

"Nobody is going to harm him ok?" Rick said.

"Look I know this is highly irregular but think what happens if the assassin could be traced to a NK general?" Kate said arguing for Bracken's protection. "I know I hate this idea as much as you guys do. He is responsible for having my mother killed. But there is a higher purpose here too. He needs to pay for his crimes in a court of law."

The argument continued until finally the boys agreed to volunteer for the Senator's protection detail.

"One down only Gates to go" Kate whispered to Rick who nodded sagely.

After the argument was over Alexis finally spoke up about the man following her.

"Pumpkin are you sure it is the same man?" Rick asked hugging her.

"Yeah I am." Alexis said.

"Ok someone with a camera needs to get a pic of this guy. Alexis we need to know what you have planned for tomorrow." Rick said.

"I have classes then I thought I would have dinner here at the loft if you don't mind." Alexis said.

"I have no objections" Clare offered.

"Thanks Clare" Alexis said.

"I don't know what time I will be here tomorrow I will be busy with trial prep and hopefully the Captain will assign us to the detail" Kate said. "If that happens we'll be in planning meetings with Secret Service Agents."

"Ok then it is settled Clare will tailing Alexis for the whole day" Rick said.

"What do you think Wayne can I rock the preppy look?" Clare said.

"Yeah with the right clothes and look you could do it." Rick said.

"Oh I have the perfect outfit which you can borrow" Alexis said as they all left the secret room.

/

Across town there were two men and they were waiting on a third to appear.

"When will she be here?" complained one of them.

"Whenever she gets here that is when she gets here so sit down your pacing is driving me crazy!" The older of the two men said while sitting on a faded green sofa.

It was his mother's place. He had kept it just like she left it on that fateful day. Because his father died 2 years after she did he went into foster care. Getting a new name but yet he knew who killed his real mother. Her name was Diane… Diane Cavanaugh…Today along with the rest of the people he found they were having a meeting. They were all affected by the Evils of Senator William Bracken.

The older man was about 26 lean and strong. The stint in the Army gave him a special rating Sniper. But it was being on the presidential detail which made his life have purpose. Terry Lankin is his name now Special Agent in charge for the US secret service.

He hated being attached to the protection of the man who had his mother killed. When he was approached by two other members of this detail he was astounded he was not alone.

The younger man was also affected by the murder of his Mother Jennifer Stewart. Suffering the same cruel fate he was placed in foster care but since he was younger he was adopted. His name was Fred Shapiro now. Also a Special agent with the protection detail of William Bracken. The person they were waiting on was also affected deeply.

Finally the woman they were waiting for arrived.

"So sorry I was late I was trying to follow the Castle child to see if we could contact Det. Beckett. But it looks like that is a no go guys. I know you wanted her on our side but it looks like something is happening at the Castle loft tonight because the girl got spooked and return then the rest of her team appeared." The younger woman said.

She was about 5' 6" with honey blonde hair and a curvaceous figure. Her name was Susan Weiss after her mother. Most people never knew that she was the product of a pair of star crossed lovers. Her Father was not married to her mother and he never knew she existed. His name was Sean Murray also a victim of Bracken's lust for power.

"What do you think they know of the plot?" The younger man inquired. Fred was a bit high strung but was not totally convinced they should be doing this.

"Look I did not know you all existed until our mutual friend Mathew got in touch with us. It was he who gave us the proof that Bracken is guilty. And in two days time we will get that confession out of him!" Terry said.

"Then he will pay for his crimes! He is a Traitor!" Susan said with much venom in her voice.

The meeting broke up after that pronouncement. All agreed Bracken will pay.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kate arose first. There was still no DB on the horizon. Rick being a lazy sleeper stayed in bed. Kate was surprised to meet Alexis and Clare.

"Kate…where are you off doing at o dark 30?" Clare inquired.

Alexis not familiar with this term parroted the phrase.

"O dark 30?" She asked.

Clare looked at the youngster and giggled.

"O dark is sunrise. 30 is 30 minutes before. So O dark 30 is 30 mins before sunrise" Clare patiently pointed out.

"Why do they say Dark when it is obviously light at dawn?" Alexis asked confused.

"I really don't know I suppose it has to do with Soldier humor Like FUBAR" Clare giggled.

"FUBAR? Really Clare?" Alexis said as she was getting a short version of military slang.

Kate was listening to this little conversation as she poured her coffee. She had an amused look on her face.

"Come on Clare really FUBAR what does it mean?" Alexis asked really wanting to know.

"It is F-cked up beyond all recognition or repair" Kate said butting into the conversation.

"Thanks Kate" Clare said "but you have still not told me why you are leaving so early?"

"Clare, I feel this might be a very long day and to prepare I should be at the precinct early" Kate said as she sipped her coffee knowing it was very cold out there.

"Kate bundle up warm, it snowed last night I doubt the snowplows have come out yet." Alexis said pointing at the window.

Kate followed the young woman's advice and looked out. It was a wonderland of white and drifts of 3 to 4 feet could be seen. The street had yet to be plowed too. Damn Kate said to herself.

"Well I guess I should go back to bed since it is obvious no one is getting out any time soon" Kate said heading back to Rick and the warm bed.

Clare and Alexis bid Kate adieu then giggled.

Leaving the silly girls to their conversation Kate got underdressed and soon was back in bed with Rick.

"What made you change your mind not that I mind?" Rick sleepily asked.

"The weather" Kate said matter of factly.

"Oh Ok" Rick said as he rolled over and kissed her.

Rick was happy the weather was so bad that it was his delight that Kate returned to their bed. To celebrate they started going hot and heavy with morning sex.

Soon they had tired and got up to shower it was after 8 in the morning. Kate was still on call so far still no dead bodies.

Rick held Kate close while they both looked out the window.

"It is really coming down…I would have thought the snowplows would have been out by now" Rick said rocking Kate side to side.

"I know I really need to get to the precinct. I have to still convince the Captain to place me and my team on Bracken's protection team" Kate said.

"Can't you do that on the phone?" Rick asked.

"No Rick it has to be in person. The phone is too impersonal." Kate implored.

"Ok if that is the case. I need to call someone" Rick said. "Get dressed we will be soon at the precinct."

Rick always knew a guy and this was one of those times Kate thought.

"Hey Henry? Yeah Rick Castle…Fire up the Q50 will ya and move it to the parking garage. Great call me when you have it ready. Great see you in 20. Bye now" Rick said closing the phone.

"Your chariot awaits my lady!" Rick said after he got the call that Henry was downstairs at the parking garage entrance.

Rick and Kate came down and got into Rick's X5M SUV. Rick was driving and Kate was wondering what was going on

"Rick you know the streets are not plowed" Kate said.

"Not to worry I have that covered just sit back and enjoy the ride" Rick said.

Kate was surprised to see such a huge behemoth of a vehicle.

"That my dear is the Q50 UniMog! Isn't she beautiful?" Rick said excitedly.

"Ok Henry I am in position let er rip!" Rick said over the phone.

The six wheels of the UniMog suddenly got traction and the snow plow was working perfectly. Rick pulled in right behind where the gravel was being laid behind the huge vehicle.

In about 20 mins they arrived at the precinct. Rick had Henry just stand out side the precinct. They both entered and headed to the 4th floor.

Both Ryan and Espo were there. So was the Captain but few other personnel had made it in.

"Beckett, Castle how did you get here?" Ryan asked.

"More important how did you two get here?" Kate asked her boys.

"By the subway I wore a snow suit over my suit!" Ryan explained.

"You mean the subways were running?" Kate asked.

"Yeah somehow the train personnel got to work somehow" Ryan said.

"Again how did you get here I see no snow suit" Espo said eying the very dry Mom and Dad.

Gates now got out of her office she was fuming.

"Whose Q50 is blocking the entrance? Mr. Castle I suppose it is yours?" The Captain glared.

"Q50? You mean the QX50 Infiniti?" Ryan asked.

"No Bro a Q50 is a military transport used by the German army. I saw one of those in Landstuhl when I was in the army. Bro Castle you have one of those?" Espo said.

"Er… yeah…I guess I need to send Henry to the parking garage area. Excuse me while I make the call." Rick said. "All set it is out of the way Captain."

"See that it stays there!" The Captain groused. Rick noticed a big wet spot on the Captain's rear. Rick was tempted to ask if she took a spill but one look from Kate was enough to stifle that thought.

"How can you run that Q50? Bro? It is illegal to drive one of those things here" Espo said in amazement.

"Ah but not illegal for me…" Rick said.

"Oh your connections with high places get you an exemption?" Ryan asked.

"Not exactly… You see the last heavy snow fall the Snow plow union striked and did not plow the streets. Much commerce was stopped. The City fathers pledged it would not happen again so a bunch of us created an emergency committee. It allowed special licenses to be issued" Rick said.

"And of course you got one?" Ryan said.

"Precisely so now I have a snowplow at my beck and call" Rick said. "It does not cost the city anything either."

"Must be nice!" Both the boys groused.

"Ok now that little dissertation is over Rick and I need to speak to the Captain." Kate said.

Kate moved over to knock on the door. The Captain waved them both in.

"Ok Mr. Castle Detective Beckett why are you here?" The Captain did not look any less disgruntled.

Kate closed the door.

"Captain Sir I request that we be placed on the Senator Bracken Security Team" Kate stated.

The captain was interested in why her best team wanted to defend the man who was allegedly responsible for the murder of her mother.

"Given your history between you and the Senator Why on god's green earth would I want to grant that request?" The Captain asked.

"Sir putting my feelings behind me there is actionable intelligence that there will be an assassination attempt upon his life" Kate said.

"From whom is this actionable intelligence coming from?" The captain inquired.

"Sir before I can answer that we need to adjourn to a secure facility" Rick said.

"And why should I do that Mr. Castle?" The captain was getting angry at this tomfoolery.

"It is Sir because of the code word 'sparrow" Rick said.

Gates' demeanor changed immediately.

"Mr. Castle, are you sure you uttered the right word?" The Captain asked.

"Yes Sir it is the correct word. Now you understand why I need to relocate this conversation in a secure location" Rick said.

"Yes I guess we do. I suppose I am to accompany you to this secure location? The Captain asked.

"Yes if you please Captain and we need to invite Detectives Ryan and Esposito to attend as well" Rick said.

"If you wish Mr. Castle I am all yours" Gates said.

"That is fine Captain, now if you would please follow me." Rick said.

Kate stepped outside told the boys to follow them.

Soon they were all in Rick's SUV and Rick called Henry and they were off returning to the Loft.

The captain was wondering why they were returning to the loft where Rick lived.

"Mr. Castle, am I to assume your living abode has something different about it?" Gates asked.

"I am not able to answer that just yet please just follow and please do not ask anymore questions until I tell you that you are able to speak again Ok Sir?" Rick said.

Gates just nodded her head.

Soon they were in the elevator and taken into the loft Clare and Alexis were on the couch when they saw the entourage appear in front of them. Wordlessly they followed behind.

Soon the massive door was opened and they all entered. The door finally shut and the lights and air vents turned on.

"Ok Captain to answer your questions I have to read this statement and you sign below stating if you divulge anything you hear or see will be use to ship you to GTMO. No questions asked" Rick said sternly.

"Ok Mr. Castle, show me where to sign." Gates said.


	13. Chapter 13

Captain Gates was informed of the urgency and soon understood what was needed. Leaving the loft she assured the team that she would get them on his protection detail.

Rick sighed. He let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. Kate just gripped his hand and smiled into his face. The rest of the day was spent planning. Alexis with Clare were roped into doing kitchen duty. They were keeping everyone well fed and watered. The Boys wanted to plan what would be the best way to determine the risks of this event. So they stayed over.

Rick found them accommodations on the couch in his office and the fold away in the secret panic room.

Kate and Rick bid them a good sleep as the storm outside howled. Tomorrow armed with their plan they would meet with the secret service detail.

\\\\\

The next morning every one met at the breakfast table. The storm was over and some how during the night the roads were plowed. The conversation was held to a minimum. After all that planning it seems no one wanted to talk much. Even Chatterbox Clare was subdued. Rick was surprised that the blonde bombshell had nothing to say. Kate just curled next to him and they ate of each other's plate. Alexis again was the cook. Martha now breezed in.

"Morning All Darlings!" The bubbly redhead said.

Rick looked up and being polite said.

"Morning Mother you have a good sleep?" Rick inquired.

"Thank You from asking Richard but No I did not. I had such a terrible dream. It woke me up several times. Richard, In my dream you were shot! It was simply horrible." Martha confided.

Rick felt guilty. He never wanted to expose anyone in his family to the dangers of what he did. Kate gazed at him and squeezed his hand. Both Clare and Ryan were studying the couple. It was if they had an entire conversation in their eyes.

Espo not paying attention thanked Alexis for the meal then announced.

"People it is 7:30 Gates will be in by 8 so we all need to get to the precinct" Espo said.

Everyone agreed then left the table. Rick kissed Alexis and Martha on the forehead.

"Yes, Javi is right we do need to go. I'm so sorry about leaving you the mess." Rick said.

Kate handed Rick her coat and Rick helped her put it on. Rick then bundled up then together they rode the elevator down to the garage.

\\\\\

Getting to the garage Kate walked over to her cruiser. Rick slid in as soon as the passenger door was opened.

"Rick you do not need to come with us today. I am sure the plan we have made will pass the Secret Service approval. We have thought of every possible condition. There is nothing to worry about." Kate said gripping his left hand as they drove to the precinct.

"Kate I am not sure. You heard my mother's dream. She never talks about her dreams. This is something important." Rick said "I feel like I am missing something."

"Rick Darling, sometimes a dream is just a dream but if it makes you feel any better I will discuss that scenario with the Secret Service. Unfortunately, even though I feel you are my partner. Thus deserving a place at the table the Secret Service seems do not. I just got a text from Gates the meeting is at 9." Kate said looking down at the text while they were still stuck in traffic.

Soon they were coming out of the elevator together on the homicide floor. Kate went to her desk and looked over at the boys. Rick went directly into the break room then created coffee for Kate, the boys and Gates. He all placed them in the Conference room. Finished with that task he sat down in his chair pulled out his phone. He was in engaged texting with Clare. He was getting the details set right for the tomorrow gala.

\\\\\

Rick was nervous when he saw the security detail enter the precinct. Gates was there to greet them warmly. The Secret Service detail was surrounding the Senator. Rick looked at Kate he did not know the Senator would be there. Kate stared blankly at the procession.

"Detective Beckett? I need your team now. Detective." Gates warned in her voice to move to action.

Rick nudged Kate and pointed at the Captain.

"Yes Sir right away. Come on boys let's hash out this plan." Kate said rising. The boys just fell in behind her.

Rick watched them go. He was worried about Kate having to face the Senator again.

He hoped Kate would not fall down that Rabbit Hole again or attack the Senator.

Getting into the conference room the Senator whispered in her ear.

"Ah Detective Beckett we meet again. I 'm glad that New York's finest will be defending me" The Senator just smiled and turned toward his seat.

Kate schooled her face and the mask dropped right into place. Kate ignored the comment and became all business.

\\\\\

Gates stood at the front of the table and everyone was introduced to everyone. The meeting began in earnest. Kate once she learned the names of the Secret Service agents in charge of this security texted Rick. She wanted to know could any of them be the assassin.

Rick was busy with his contacts. The meeting continued and took a short lunch break. Rick had the lunch catered he provided Italian for the group.

Kate excused herself and moved to Rick who was secreted in the storage closet.

"Kate? How are you holding up?" Rick asked as he knew what it was doing to her having to sit across from her foe.

"Rick it is real torture. I just see the man across from me. I want to pull my gun and shoot him in the heart. I do not know how much more I can take before I break" Kate said being held in his strong arms.

"Stay strong Kate, I know you do but you have to think of justice not just vengeance." Rick consoled.

"I am so what about the Secret Service? Anything?" Kate asked changing the subject.

"Nothing from my contacts. Yet Kate." Rick said still holding her.

Kate knew that when Rick said contacts he was referring to Agent Grey or Black. Kate marveled at the uncreative code names these people were given.

"I'll text you whenever I get anything." Rick whispered. "Kate you need to go."

"Yes I do Rick Thanks for being here" Kate said.

"Always" was Rick's reply as she left first then Rick followed after a few minute had passed.

\\\\\

Rick sat back down in his chair Clare had texted again showing off the dress she was going to wear. Rick sent a text back approving.

Rick was hearing loud noises coming from the conference room. It looks like Kate was fed up. She stormed out of the room and headed to the women's bathroom. Lanie who happened to be coming toward Kate's desk saw what was happening. She wordlessly turned then headed directly to the bathroom.

"Kate honey what is wrong? Your Writer man texted me saying you were in trouble what is it?" Lanie asked as she locked the door.

"I hate him Lanie I hate him!" Kate said between sobs.

"Who Writer boy? What has he done? Do I need to get the boys to talk to him?" Lanie asked.

"No Not Rick Bracken!" Kate said.

"Bracken? He is here? Oh Kate I am so sorry! I would love to see that smug man on my slab!" Lanie consoled.

"I just could not take sitting across from the smug bastard anymore. I just cracked." Kate said.

"I know it might look bad but no harm done. Just clean you up and go back in there then press your point. The people in there will listen" Lanie said.

Lanie now unlocked the door only to be confronted by two very worried blue eyes.

"She is getting herself back together. Rick it was good you had texted me" Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie you are a true friend." Rick said.

Kate now emerged into Rick's arms and he held her.

"Now Now it is ok." Rick said.

"Rick I tried but they were balking on the changes. It was if they were trying to intentionally have a breach in security." Kate said.

"Maybe they were. Look Kate I got back the message from Black. This is not good news!" Rick said alarmed.

"All three of them? How could this happen? Rick." Kate exclaimed.

"I do not know but I think we have found the assassins" Rick said.

"There is no way to get them replaced. They can not help their history" Kate said.

"Has any of them approached you?" Rick asked.

"No they have not." Kate said now being calmer.

"Ok you can not let them know that you know who they are. Just go back and fight for our plan. Appeal to Bracken Kate. He is the one who needs to be protected." Rick said.

"Ok Rick I will" Kate left him and headed back into the conference room.

Kate now only talked directly to Bracken. He saw what she had said was true and finally made the executive decision to follow Kate's plan.

Rick waited worriedly until the conference broke up.

The boys were high fiving at their desk and even Gates was impressed how she got the Secret Service to back down. Gate never thought Kate had such convictions.

Kate was last to leave. Bracken was waiting for her. Bracken pulled her over.

"Detective Beckett. Have dinner with me and my wife. I am not that bad of a person." He said.

"No Senator I have prior engagement. Excuse me." Kate said squeezing past the Senator and his entourage.

Espo now came up.

"Boss what did Bracken say?" He asked.

"He invited me to dinner with his wife." Kate said. "He also said he was not a bad guy."

"That Bastard!" Espo exclaimed "I want to shoot him now myself!"

"Now Espo I declined I said I had a prior engagement." Kate said pulling away from him and collapsing again in Rick's arms. This was the third time PDA was being shown in the precinct and Kate did not care.

"Let's go home." Kate said.

Rick smiled and helped her with her coat and they said goodnight to the boys after shutting down her station.


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally the night of the Ball. Kate had left early with her team. Rick reviewed all the signals and phrases he had to use if he or Clare spotted anything. Clare came down beautiful as ever and oh so deadly. That assassin better watch himself Rick thought.

"Clare you are as beautiful as I remember you" Rick said. "We won't want to be late so her is your wrap let's go."

Clare accepted the wrap and was on pins and needles. It was another op with her most favorite person.

"Thanks Wayne let's go you are looking mighty handsome tonight too" Clare said.

Alexis watching the two of them wondered if Clare was not the right one for her father. Then she dismissed it entirely out of her mind. Kate was the one. No one else could replace her in her Dad's heart.

"Good luck you two" Alexis said as she shut the door.

Now the waiting began. Lanie had come over since Espo was on duty. She and Alexis just looked at each other and sighed.

\\\\\

Clare and Rick were looking dashing when they strolled in to the ball room the Senator took it upon himself to brazenly come up to Rick and held out his hand.

"I appreciate your contribution to this most worthy of causes." He said shaking Rick's hand.

Rick did his mother proud and schooled his face and put on the biggest smile. Clare looked at him and noticed it was a good fake smile. Good enough to fool most untrained people and as the file showed the Senator was certainly untrained.

"Thank You for your service to our state and country Senator" Rick said shaking the other man's hand. Rick felt slimy after shaking that politician's hand. He continued.

"There will be a check in the mail for you Senator" Rick said repeating the code phrase Kate and he along with the boys set up in case Rick spotted something odd.

Just then there was a sniper bullet crack was heard then Rick spun the Senator around then shoved him out the kitchen door. Clare was fast and ran up the stairs to confront the sniper after Rick pointed him out. The bullet missed both Rick and the Senator then shattered the champagne glass Clare was holding.

The secret service agents closed rank and cordon off the exits. Three became a phalanx and ushered him along with Kate into the vegetable cooler for the hotel. Two other people now stood in front of the cooler as per the arrangements if the senator was threatened. Both Espo and Ryan were looking at the large males.

"Get out of the way Our Boss is in there! Beckett can you hear me?" Espo said.

The two men just grinned. They were going to have fun. They were part of Bracken's wife's detail.

"You are not entering Shorty!" The larger of the men told Espo. While Espo and Ryan were dealing with the thugs Clare had confronted the sniper.

\\\\\

"I do not know who you are but you are not leaving here!" Clare said. Seeing how her gun was worthless she pulled one of her knives which she had earlier strapped to her thigh. She threw the first one but the man ducked and tossed the rifle at her since swinging it was not good due to the tangle of wires in this narrow catwalk. Rick finally climbed up behind this would be assassin and caught him in a sleeper hold while Clare kept the knife on him. Clare subtly pulled out one of her twilight dart then stuck him while Rick did not notice. He thought his sleeper hold worked extra fast.

Rick was talking to the security that they had caught the sniper. Giving the all clear the sniper was transported by a secure sled off the catwalk since he was still unconscious. Clare grinned at Rick while he gave up his coat to drape on her shoulders.

"Just like old times Hey Wayne?" Clare said.

Rick just nodded then followed down the steep ladder to the staging area outside the kitchen. The police had already escorted the sniper away from the scene.

"You were very good tonight Clare. I never had seen you run up that ladder so fast" Rick said.

'Yeah it even surprised me. By the way Wayne did you happen to see my pumps? I had to kick them off when I went up the ladder." Clare asked.

"No But I am sure they will be found eventually.' Rick said.

At that point an usher came up with her shoes both heels were snapped and they were very scuffed like a herd of water buffaloes had trampled them. Clare's eyes were sad.

"Those were 15,000 dollar shoes! Now worthless!" Clare lamented picking up the shoes.

Rick taking a sip of the champagne did a spit take. "What?"

"Yeah Wayne that what they were worth!" Clare said.

"I am sure that the Senator will recompense you for your sacrifice, Clare." Rick wrapped his hand around the younger woman's shoulder. Clare leaned into Rick she was spent the adrenaline was gone. Rick helped her to a chair to sit.

"Speaking of your other half Wayne why are they not here?" Clare asked

"What? you are right Clare. They have to be still in the cooler something has happened we need to go and find out!" Rick said rising and being a gentleman held out his hand. Clare grasped it then arose. They separately entered the kitchen with Rick in the lead.

/

Inside the cooler something else was happening. Kate had been shoved in along with the Senator and the three other conspirators. Agent Shapiro was the first to point his weapon at the Senator.

"You had my Mother Killed you slime bag and I want to know what gave you the right!" Agent Shapiro was very close to the senator and he cocked his gun and pointed it at his head!

"Come on Agent Shapiro" Kate said jumping in front of the now cowering Senator. "My Mother was killed but this is not the right way. His confession would be under duress. It could not stand up in court. Having him tried in Court of his peers. That is the right way!"

"Why are you defending him?" Agent Weiss screamed training her weapon on Kate. "He had my Father Killed too He is a murderer! Detective Beckett! ...A Murderer!"

"I didn't do it. I couldn't order people dead!" The Senator now said whimpering on the floor hiding behind Det. Beckett "Please do not kill me!"

"What?" Kate swung her head around and looked at the pathetic creature on the floor of the cooler trying to make himself look very small.

"What did you just say...Senator?" Kate said turned completely around so she could look him in the eye.

"I said I did not order these killings. I did not create this so called criminal empire. I am being framed! I am innocent!" He said again.

"Wait Agents are you going to condemn an innocent man? He is just the puppet!" Kate declared spinning around to look each agent in the eye.

The Agents now lowered their weapons and stood away from the broken man.

"Tell me do you know who was responsible?" Kate asked turning back around to lift the now broken man up.

"No, but James my chief of staff would know more he has been with me since my days at the prosecutor's office he was in NYPD" The senator whimpered.

Kate having all the agents calming down now banged on the door to the cooler but instead of the door being opened the cooler now switched on. And freezing air was now being pumped into the unit.

\\\\\

Ryan and Espo were now having problems of their own. The men guarding the cooler doors had taken exception to them. They were now manhandling them both using WWE moves. The smaller of the big men had Ryan in over head Press then he slammed him down on the counter.

"Ooof" said Ryan as he rolled off the counter away from the big man.

Espo had other problems the larger big man had him in a headlock and was tossing the rest of his body with ease. The boys were in this situation when Rick and Clare came in. The rest of the kitchen was cleared.

"Clare, do you have some of those special darts?" Rick asked.

"What my special Twilight darts Wayne? Yeah I have them? Why?" Clare responded by lifting her dress to reveal the darts holstered on her leg.

"No special reason but it looks like Ryposito are getting their asses kicked care to join the party?" Rick said holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to Wayne lead on" Clare said as she grasped his hand then swung her legs out then caught the taller one who was holding on to Espo in the jaw.

Espo landed on the ground was coughing trying to get air back in his lungs.

"Good he's dropped Espo" Rick said as he swung her around again and let her fly. Clare somersaulted in midair and both feet landed in his chest. This pushed the man back into the counter. Clare now used the dart as a knife and plunged it deep into the brute's neck. While wrapping her legs around him for balance and she let loose as he began to fall.

"Nitey Nite" Said Rick when the other man bent over the counter going after Ryan suddenly felt the air move beside him as his friend came crashing down on him.

Clare pulled out another dart before the man could react. She was much faster than him. She had him stuck in the same place.

Both men slid together blocking the door to the cooler. They had a problem both big men had to weigh about 500 pounds. There was no way anyone was going to be able to lift them out of the way. Rick looked at Clare he knew she was their only hope getting them out of the way in time. Clare thought about the problem for a few second then she figured out the way to move them was to roll them. Clare quickly reacted.

"Wayne get that fire hose in the lobby and cut it with this" Clare screamed as she handed him her knife.

Rick ran off and got the length of the fire hose as instructed.

Clare did some calculations and directed Rick to wrap the man 4 times with the hose and wrap it around the upper pipes in the room.

Then he left a length dangling. Clare with a recovered Espo pulled on the length of Fire hose. Rick with a badly bruised Ryan pushed eventually they were able to remove one of the obstacles.

Re wrapping the other man was slightly easier since the other big man was not leaning against him anymore. The trick worked again and soon the path was clear for the door to swing open.

Rick poked his head in and the first thing he noticed it was below freezing in there. Seeing Kate slumpt against the wall Rick rushed to her side.

"Kate Honey are you ok?" Rick asked as he gathered her into his arms then carried her out to one of the awaiting Ambulances.

The EMTs now rushed into the space and pulled out the Senator and his detail. Each were suffering from hypothermia, Unnoticed Clare hit each person coming out with the twilight dart.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate was at the ambulance with Rick hovering. The technicians were doing tests. Kate had not awoken yet while warm fluids were being pumped into her body. Rick was not certain how long she was exposed to negative temperatures. Ryan and Clare came up next to him.

"The senator has been rushed to the hospital. He might not make it" Ryan said.

"What about the rest of the team?" Rick asked.

"They are in worst shape than Kate. It is possible this was a trap." Ryan said sadly.

"What about our sleeping beauties?" Rick asked.

"Still out like a light Wayne" Clare said holding on to his arm.

She was offering comfort. Rick did not need her comfort he just wanted to see those brown green eyes again. Rick kept looking toward the ambulance. Hoping Kate would revive soon.

"Ryan has anyone contacted Alexis or Lanie?" Rick said more concerned about his family now.

"Espo has Lanie and Alexis are staying put at this moment but as soon as Kate is stabilized they will meet us at the hospital" Ryan said.

"How did this happen?" Rick wondered out loud.

"Somebody talked. CSU is looking over the cooler as we speak. It should not have been able to push that cold of air. It seems it was electronically tampered." Ryan said.

"Clare I trust you go look at those controls and tell me if you can spot anything." Rick said as he reached into his bag and pulled out something Clare had not seen in a long time her black laptop.

"Wayne I thought I lost that?" Clare said.

"It was returned I did not think you would have needed it but I brought it anyway" Rick said.

"So Black knows?" Clare asked.

"Yes Black knows. I was supposed to take you to him after this was over. So sorry Clare…Your free wheeling days are over. It is time for you to come out of the cold" Rick said.

"Well I guess I need to plug this bad boy in and see who hacked the controls…Eh Wayne?" Clare said walking back toward the crime scene tape. Ryan showed his badge to get her access.

Rick was a bit sad but that was the price for Black's assistance. Rick knew Clare was destined for other things. He stood there wondering would this be the last time for sure he would see her again?

Rick conflicted looked away. The technicians in the ambulance were packing up the warming worked Rick climbed into the back where Kate was waking up. Rick held her hand.

"Hey" Kate said slowly.

"Hey welcome back." The doors shut as Kate was now transported to the hospital.

"Rick so cold!" Kate said.

The technician was wrapping her in more thermal blankets,

Kate tried to sit up. Rick held out his hand and stopped her.

Kate looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kate you were exposed to -50 degrees in that cooler. It must have malfunctioned. The techs estimate you were in there for an hour." Rick said.

Kate quit struggling then laid back down.

"Oh…" was all Kate could say they had arrived to the hospital. Kate was a miracle no one exposed to -50 for an hour had ever survived before.

Kate was rushed to the treatment room all set up to continue the warming process.

"I love you Kate" Rick said running next to the gurney Kate reached out her hand and gave it a squeeze. Then they retreated away from him. The Déjà Vu sensation was overwhelming. At least this time Kate was alive and alert. There was no blood on his hand. He stood in the corridor for sometime. An arm wrapped around his waist. It was Alexis he stood there looking into his daughters blue eyes searching for something.

"It is alright Dad she is a fighter. She will make it." Alexis said with much confidence.

'I told her Alexis. I told her again. I loved her" Rick said almost breaking down.

Alexis just shook her head in acknowledgement. She then led him to the waiting room where Lanie had taken up residency.

Rick was so consumed with guilt. He thought the plan had everything perfect. I guess not.

Alexis had Called Jim. Jim Beckett came in furious at Rick.

"What happened? This was not supposed to happen. She is here again and I want to know why?" Jim said getting into Rick's face.

"She was not supposed to go into the cooler but somehow she was shoved in" Rick said. "It was not part of the plan. The cooler was tampered with and for an hour she was exposed to -50 degrees."

Jim was digesting what Rick had said.

"I checked every part of this plan it should have worked. The cooler was only supposed to be 50 degrees at the minimum. Not -50" Rick said. "It was …"

"A trap. Who else was in there?" Jim supplied now being less angry. "You could not have foreseen that happening. Rick. I am so sorry I yelled at you. You are not at fault."

Jim now grabbed his hand to make Rick look at him.

The doctor now came in. "Family of Katherine Beckett?' he announced.

Jim rose as did the rest of the group.

"I am her fiancée and this is her father…How is she doing?" Rick stated.

"I am please to announce she is in recovery she did not lose consciousness throughout the procedure and you can go see her now. There is some minor frostbite to her toes and fingers so she can not hold anything, But she will be fine once those heal." He stated.

Rick was overjoyed at the news. The rest of the family rejoiced too.

"What about the senator? And the others?" Rick asked.

The doctor looked down. Rick knew what that meant.

"The others recovered never regain consciousness and did not respond to treatment. And if you can accuse me I have a statement to read to the press." The doctor said.

The doctor now walked away. Rick stopped him.

"This is a matter of national security" Rick pulled out his badge. "Do not inform the press that there were any survivors!"

"Ok Mr. Castle I will not mention the survival of Katherine Beckett. Do you want to see her now?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." Rick said.

Rick was lead to the recovery room Kate was awake and all her hands were wrapped and feet were too. There was a bright color to her cheeks when Rick walked in with Jim.

"Oh Baby girl I am so glad you are alright." Jim said hugging her tightly. He was so emotional he was crying.

Rick stood back and watched the reunion between Father and Daughter. Once they had dried their eyes Rick now came forward.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" She said.

Rick now hugged and kissed her. Kate was still wrapped up in tubes. She really did not care. Rick now got all serious.

"Jim I know she is your daughter but she has vital information for the security of this nation. I need you to step outside so we can discuss in private" Rick said.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

Jim did as Rick asked and said "I will go back and tell the others I had seen you. Take care Katie bear."

"You too Dad" Kate said.

After Jim had left Rick got out his bug sweeper and white noise generator. There were no bugs detected.

"Kate the others in the cooler did not make it." Rick said.

Kate's eye grew wide.

"The assassin was successful?" Kate asked.

"Yes it seems that is true. The cooler was tampered and you were exposed to -50 for about an hour. You are a miracle Kate just a miracle!" Rick said with relief.

"Rick while I was in there the Senator confessed that he was not the king pin. He was just a puppet. For whom he did not know but he pointed the finger at his long time chief of staff. James" Kate said.

'Kate you are not safe. The kingpin whoever they are tried to kill you too. I have to move you now." Rick said. Pulling out his phone he called Black.

"Yes what we discussed it needs to happen now!" Rick said.

Rick now turned to Kate.

"I am so sorry Kate but you need to be unconscious. I will be with you the whole way." Rick said as he placed the sedative in her IV.

Kate dropped off to sleep. Soon she was being transported. Alexis and Martha were placed on a plane. Lanie and Jim were advised to not speak of this at all.

\\\\\

Back at the hotel Clare had gotten in and followed the hack to a place in Brooklyn. Giving Espo that information she was accosted by Black.

"Clare good to see you again." Black said. "You are not safe we need to leave now."

"I was helping with the investigation…" Clare protested.

"Leave it to the capable hands of NYPD. I am sure Captain Gates will be able to see this through." Black said while they were walking to the car.

"What about Wayne? Kate? Alexis..." Clare asked.

"You will see them again, Now we must hurry" Black said.

Clare complied and got into the limo because technically he was still her boss.

Black and Clare were transported to the hanger at Teeterboro Airport. A 737 was sitting on the tarmac.

"I will have to bid you adieu for now Clare but keep in touch." Black said while getting back into the car.

Clare confused followed Black's instructions and entered the plane.

The pilot now said that all passengers were aboard. And he started the plane to taxi. Soon the plane was in the air. Clare could finally get up and look around. There were many agents she had never seen before and there was a compartment in the back. One agent stood and let her through.

"Wayne!" Clare said rushing toward him.

"Clare I am glad you made it" Rick said.

"Alexis, Martha!" Clare cried out in glee.

There was a group hug as the plane continued its flight.


End file.
